For You
by Leay93
Summary: ¿El deseo de un profesional es volver a la arena? La respuesta se sabrá cuando el Vasallaje los devuelva a la arena.El Capitolio no es el único capaz de romper las reglas y cuando lo haga, tendrá a un par de profesionales en el bando rebelde.Ahora los sanguinarios asesinos del distrito dos serán parte de la rebelión. Buscando su salvación y una libertad que jamás soñaron tener.
1. El oficio soñado

**.:El oficio soñado:.**

_I am a vision, I am justice…_

La vida en los distritos uno y dos es una de las mejores que cualquier habitante de Panem pudiera pedir o al menos eso es lo que todos en Panem dicen. La verdad sólo se sabe estando ahí. Nadie a las afueras de aquel enorme distrito sabía la cruda realidad que lo oprimía. Los niños no mueren de hambre en aquel distrito, no son tan afortunados, ellos mueren a manos de aquellos que consideraban familia, amigos o compañeros. Ya que la única forma de realmente vivir sin complicaciones era siendo vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre.

El distrito dos no sólo era uno de los principales exportadores de profesionales para los famosos juegos, también la economía recaía en el entrenamiento de agentes de paz, otra parte, quizá la más marginada, dedicaba su vida al trabajo en el 'Hueso', en la cual se extraían metales preciosos y combustibles. Era bien sabido que aquellos que en la mina las condiciones de trabajo eran insalubres, el salario era el mínimo, las horas de trabajo eran extensas e inclusive había ocasiones en las que se debía trabajar los sábados. Por todas aquellas razones los hombres y mujeres del distrito dos sólo se unían a las filas de trabajadores del hueso al ser rechazados en las otras dos fuentes principales de empleo.

Si se deseaba ser un agente de paz, el principal precio a pagar eran horas de duros entrenamientos, días de ayunos enteros y dejar atrás toda evidencia de que alguna vez se tuvo un pasado, una vida. Generalmente cuando un agente de paz terminaba su capacitación, era enviado al Capitolio dónde le darían su nueva ubicación, cuando un agente tomaba el tren hacia la capital jamás se volvía a saber de él. La visión de alejarse de sus 'comodidades' asustaba a varios, los habitantes eran consientes de que posiblemente irían a parar a un distrito en extremada pobreza y una de las enseñanzas principales era conformarse con lo que hubiera donde fueren. Así que el dedicarse al oficio de cuidar de Panem no era de los favoritos para los miembros de aquel distrito.

Por último se encontraba aquel oficio soñado por cada residente del distrito dos, ser un vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre. Cuando se es un vencedor la vida está solucionada: el dinero no falta, tienes fama y respeto. Pero no todos en el distrito pueden costearse el honor de entrar a la academia de profesionales. Los antiguos vencedores cada año salen a recorrer el distrito en busca de nuevos prospectos, en otras palabras, ellos te eligen. ¿Desventajas? Perder el sentido de la amistad, del cariño y del amor. Los chicos elegidos generalmente rondan los doce años cuando recién son elegidos para entrar en el programa. Generalmente los elegidos para participar en los juegos son los que rondan los dieciocho y diecisiete años. Los entrenadores realizan una ronda de eliminación con base a combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Los vencedores de dichos combates literalmente pasan sobre el cuerpo inconsciente o muerto de los que alguna vez fueron compañeros y los perdedores son enviados a trabajar en la mina.

Cada año de entrenamiento en el distrito dos significa un año de soledad total. Los padres de los jóvenes caen en la avaricia del poder, explotando a los límites a sus hijos y ellos pierden así su único lazo afectivo. Algunos de ellos no soportan la soledad y terminan haciendo amigos en los entrenamientos. Algunos de ellos terminan matando aquel que alguna vez consideraron su mejor amigo. Cada año se les indicaba a los nuevos jóvenes que se alejaran de los chicos con la misma edad, que no cayeran en el error de considerarse compañeros ni mucho menos amigos.

Todas esas enseñanzas hicieron que un joven rubio de catorce años fuera el mejor de su generación. Él había considerado desde su llegada al centro de entrenamiento que todas aquellas personas no eran más que instrumentos para ayudarle alcanzar sus sueños. La noche en que serían presentados los nuevos miembros del selecto grupo de profesionales todo cambiaría. El ojiazul prefería alejarse de esa clase de eventos, el año pasado, cuando él habiendo cumplido los trece años logró alejarse del dichoso evento, inventando una enfermedad, pero este año no podría zafarse nuevamente; este año le tocaba ser uno de los chaperones. Cato al ser el mejor espadachín a sus cortos catorce años, sería expuesto como parte de las joyas de la corona, para alentar a los pequeños profesionales.

El blondo se encontraba en un asiento al final de la línea de hombres y mujeres musculosos que miraban con desdén al pequeño grupo de niños frente a ellos. Cato analizaba a cada nuevo aspirante tratando de encontrar en ellos algo de su mismo deseo de ganar y ser un vencedor. Cuando su mirada terminó de analizar el pequeño cuarto, dictaminó que quizá alguno de esos muchachos podría llegar a los ocho finalistas, reparó en un pequeño cuerpo sentado detrás de un niño moreno. Aquel cuerpo estaba sentado con las rodillas cerca de su pecho, prestando con una entusiasta atención a lo dicho por los vencedores. Cato reconoció el sentimiento de aquella morena y se alegró de encontrar un potencial similar al suyo. Sin darse cuenta su turno llegó y comenzó hablar sobre su experiencia dentro de aquel mágico lugar para él. En repetidas ocasiones detenía su atención a la joven de pecas -en las ocasiones que hizo este gesto logró notar más características de la joven: pecas en el puente de la nariz, complexión delgada, baja estatura y oscuros ojos verdes- y haciendo énfasis en cosas que él sabía que animarían al público presente, notó que la joven desconocida tenía gustos similares a los de él.

La noche finalizó con los nuevos tributos siendo conducidos a las habitaciones que ocuparían por los próximos seis años, hasta alcanzar los dieciocho años establecidos para entrar a la cosecha o ser elegidos antes de aquella fecha. Cato decidió regresar a su habitación antes de que se les ocurriera otra cosa en la que pudieran involucrarlo. Al llegar a la esquina, antes de doblar las escaleras que lo llevarían a su habitación, se topó con la sala de armas, la cual normalmente se mantenía cerrada a esas horas. Cuando se acercó a la puerta abierta, descubrió que la cerradura fue violada. El chico decidió entrar con cautela ante tal acto, no sabía con qué clase de sorpresa se encontraría. La misma chica del grupo de novatos se encontraba frente a los cuchillos. La ojiverde los miraba como si fueran la cosa más hermosa que sus pequeños ojos jamás pudieran ver.

–Éste no es un lugar para los de tu tipo- el rubio interrumpió el silencio sepulcral de la habitación.

–Los de mi _tipo_ podrían aniquilarte en un par de segundos- respondió la morena en tono sereno, sin despegar la vista de las brillantes armas.

–Mira niñita será mejor que te largues de aquí, esta zona está prohibida para los tributos sin un mentor presente.

–Entonces tú también estás en problemas por estar aquí- la chica giró sobre sí y miró al ojiazul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hasta ese momento Cato no reparó en que los ojos de aquella niña no sólo eran verdes, ahora estando a un par de metros de ella vislumbró en el arilo rojo que formaba alrededor de la pupila.

–Al parecer estoy en lo cierto ya que te has quedado sin habla _Cato_- dijo en un tono de familiaridad, mientras que el dueño de aquel nombre se sorprendía al saber que delgada chica supiera su nombre.

–Pero… ¿cómo?...

–En la conferencia, tú mismo te presentaste.

Un ahora relajado Cato, recobró la compostura y expuso la duda que lo aquejaba.

–Tú sabes mi nombre y yo no sé el tuyo, es una clara desventaja. Si prestaste atención a mi presentación sabrás a lo que me refiero.

–Reglas básicas del profesional: siempre conoce a tus enemigos- citó la chica, imitando sin mucho éxito, la voz del ojiazul.

–Exacto, ahora dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?

–Clove.

–Muy bien Clove, ahora te sugiero que te vayas de aquí antes de que alguien averigüe que fuiste tú la que destrozó la cerradura. Aunque tu hazaña los sorprenderá; destruir una cerradura con un simple cuchillo para mantequilla, bastante impresionante.

Clove al verse descubierta por primera vez se sintió nerviosa ante la presencia de aquel joven mayor. Ella predecía que aquel muchacho no sobrepasaba los quince años, aunque bien podía vencer a cualquier tributo del último año.

–Entonces al fin y al cabo me vas a delatar, ¿no?

–No, digamos que soy una visión, un fantasma y que nunca estuve aquí. Buenas noches Clove- dicho lo último se retiró sin hacer más.

Los humanos suelen cometer errores y estos son consecuencia de acciones en las cuales se conoce el resultado de éstas, pero aún así las hacemos. Y Cato lo comprobó de la peor manera. Él se juró no tener amigos, no tener personas que le importarán. Los años pasaron y los encuentros con la joven Clove se volvieron muy constantes e inevitables, ya fuera porque los entrenamientos así lo solicitarán o por la necesidad de la compañía de la morena. Nunca lo sabría. Cuándo por sin aceptó que la relación que mantenía con la ojiverde era amistad, supo que estaba perdido. Que rompió la primera regla de los profesionales.

Y ahora a sus dieciséis años por fin cumpliría el destino que trazó para sí desde que los doce, cuando mostró sus cualidades innatas de asesino. El rubio fue la excepción dentro del mundo de los profesionales. Ya que sería enviado a los 70th Juegos del Hambre, superando por mucho a sus compañeros de dieciocho.

–Cato, sé que después de casi dos años de…como quieras llamarlo, estés nervioso por quién será tu _compañera,_ aunque no desees admitirlo, sé que la razón es porque piensas que muy probablemente yo sea la elegida y antes de que me interrumpas, te recuerdo que solo tengo catorce años, lo cual hace imposible mi participación en estos juegos.

–Recuerda que yo tengo dieciséis y eso no evitó que fuera elegido.

–Fuiste elegido por tus habilidades.

–Por esa misma razón tú también puedes serlo. Eres excepcional con los cuchillos, eres rápida, ágil y no te tiembla la mano para asesinar a nadie. Eres la perfecta asesina.

–Lo sé, pero aun siendo la mejor maquina asesina, no se arriesgaran a enviar a una _novata _a los juegos. Tú sólo concéntrate en regresar a casa. Quiero que tú seas mi mentor para mis juegos- le respondió sonriente, tratando de tranquilizar a su ojiazul compañero, tratando de suavizar el hecho de que su único amigo sería enviado a su posible muerte. Trataba de tranquilizarse a sí misma.

Cato recordaba aquella conversación con tal nitidez, aquel momento que creyó sería el peor de su vida. Pensaba que la posibilidad de ser enviado junto con Clove a los Juegos sería la peor experiencia del mundo. Cuando atravesó con su espada al último tributo de la arena, cuando el presentador lo nombró campeón, finalmente su inquietud se calmó. A pesar de que Clove lo divisara, ella no fue elegida como su acompañante, algo aún le preocupaba. Así que cuando Caesar lo entrevistó y recordaban sus momentos en la arena, por fin sintió alivio. Ahora podría regresar a su distrito bañado de riquezas y sin problemas, ahora finalmente podría vivir y quizá podría hacerlo en compañía de su mejor amiga, Clove. Que equivocado estaba.

La noche en que la morena le notificó que -al igual que él- a sus dieciséis años y con las mejores habilidades de todo su grupo ella se convertiría en la tributo femenino para los 72th juegos. El rubio despertó de su pequeña ilusión forjada dos años atrás cuando ganó. Él sabía que Clove estaba destinada a ser tributo. Verla partir en el mismo tren que dos años antes lo llevó a él, fue el sentimiento más opresor que alguna vez sintió. Ver a la única persona que le importaba marcharse fue más doloroso que estar con ella en ese tren. Ya que si hubieran sido seleccionados en la misma cosecha al menos tendría la seguridad de que Clove regresaría a casa, de que él la regresaría viva.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer_: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y a sus correspondientes

Pues aquí estoy con otra historia CLATO (: y pues seré breve. Siguiendo la temática de mis Fics anteriores me inspire en una canción y es la de For you de The calling, para más referencia esta canción pertenece al OST de la película de Daredevil. Así que díganme que les parece, sus dudas, comentarios y todo ya sea por review o por twitter Leay93  
La imagen de portada la saque de una página (no recuerdo cuál) pero buscaré y daré créditos, yo sólo puse el texto. Sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Después de los juegos

**.:****Después de los juegos**:.

_Never thought that I could love… _

Ver los juegos desde la comodidad del hogar en la villa de los vencedores nunca resultó más difícil. Durante su entrenamiento el rubio veía con anhelo cada emisión de la sangrienta competición. Cada año envidiaba a los representantes de su distrito, deseando ser él el tributo elegido. Durante sus propios juegos deseó poder estar frente a su pequeño sofá viendo sus propias hazañas. Durante los 72th juegos sus sentimientos eran igual de fuertes, pero al mismo tiempo eran igual de confusos. Parte de él quería estar con Clove, asegurase de que volvería al distrito dos y otra se alegraba de no ser su compañero, ya que no podía asegurar que sus instintos no lo traicionarían.

Cuando la ojiverde le preguntó si él sería su mentor, tuvo que negarlo. Al día siguiente del anuncio que colocaba a Clove como el tributo femenino, tan rápido como sus piernas pudieron llegó al centro de entrenamiento, con su tempestivo carácter exigió ser aquel que guiara a su pecosa amiga durante los juegos. Los demás vencedores se negaron ante la petición del ojiazul.

– ¿Por qué? Les exijo que sea yo el mentor de Clove- gritó el blondo a los hombres y mujeres presentes en la sala de reuniones de aquel gigantesco centro.

– Quizás hayas sido el mejor guerrero que cualquiera de nosotros haya visto, pero eso no es suficiente. Primeramente; tú no tienes la capacidad, ni la experiencia de dirigir a otra persona que no fueras tú, en segunda eres muy joven para esta clase de trabajo y en tercera tus sentimientos por la muchachilla sólo harían que la mates- respondió una mujer baja y musculosa.

–De qué demonios hablan. Lo que más deseo es que ella vuelva con vida.

– ¡Exacto! Tu deseo sobrepasa tus límites, tu sentido común. Seguramente en tu afán de que nada le faltará te terminarías los fondos en un par de días y entonces cuando de verdad necesitase algo, moriría por tu negligencia.

–Desde cuando sienten preocupación por alguien además de ustedes mismos.

–Un poco después de ganar los juegos -fue una respuesta sin atisbo de duda-. Cato se nos entrena para alejar las cosas que se interpongan en nuestra meta de ser vencedores, pero no hay entrenamiento para lo que viene después. Cuando regresas finalmente al distrito, después de la gira de la victoria, te das cuenta que finalmente puedes _vivir_. Finalmente puedes darte el lujo de tener compañeros, amigos e inclusive una familia. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, puedo apostarte mis ganancias de tres meses a que puedo recitar tus planes sobre el futuro.

La rechoncha mujer estaba en lo cierto. Cato se imaginaba una vida al lado de Clove, pasando los días lanzando cuchillos a diferentes blancos, entrenando y recordando las viejas hazañas y quizá cuando estuvieran aburridos podrían costear viajes al Capitolio para distraerse de sus rutinas. Las palabras de aquella mujer le hicieron preguntarse si los asesinos profesionales podrían tener sentimientos diferentes a la sed de sangre.

–Mira muchacho, si tal es tu deseo de ser mentor, dejaremos que lo hagas para el Vasallaje. Para que te des cuenta lo mucho que te apreciamos- un hombre castaño comentó riéndose, interrumpiendo y matando los pensamientos del espadachín. Aquella risa se propagó entre varios de los presentes. Con cada burla la ira incrementaba, presionó sus dedos contra su palma y comenzó a alejarse de aquel grupo de personas.

Cato se sentía como un imbécil al creer por un segundo que aquellos asesinos pudieran sentir compasión alguna. La ira se consumió inmediatamente, su preocupación ahora era Clove. Debía ayudarla de algún modo, los vencedores se habían negado rotundamente a que él fuera mentor de la morena, así que no podía ayudarla en el campo de batalla. Las palabras no estaban del todo equivocadas, él definitivamente no dejaría que algo le faltará a la muchacha. Y esa sería la forma de ayudarla, él se convertiría en su primordial patrocinador, él gastaría cada centavo de su premio como vencedor. Sabía que decirles al grupo de mentores sobre su plan estaba descartado, así que actuaria bajo un seudónimo.

El día había llegado, los 72th juegos darían comienzo en escasas horas. Cato desde su 'nueva' identidad siguió a detalle cada paso de la morena; desde sus puntuaciones en los entrenamientos hasta su entrevista. Clove pasó con calificaciones excelentes todos y cada uno de sus entrenamientos, mientras que en la entrevista se mantuvo serena y limitaba sus respuestas a estrictamente lo necesario. La joven de pecas no parecía ser la más fuerte de aquel grupo de tributos y eso le tranquilizó a Cato, ser el enemigo a vencer complica las cosas, él lo sabía bastante bien. Sentado en la sala de su casa en la aldea, encendió el televisor y contuvo la respiración mientras miraba el conteo regresivo, esperando que el gong sonara. Cuando éste lo hizo sólo rogó tenerla frente a él una vez más.

Dos jóvenes se miraban detenidamente analizándose, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, ella jamás pensó verlo tan pronto. Estando en los juegos, tu mente comienza a colisionar, comienza a perder los límites de lo real, lo irreal, el tiempo y el espacio. Clove sospechaba que terminaría frente a él una vez más, pero siendo un tributo nada es seguro.

–Sólo quedamos tú y yo- comentó el joven.

–Justo como lo predijiste en los entrenamientos; los dos mejores siempre se serán los hagan la gran clausura- respondió la morena en un tono cansado.

–Y ahora ¿qué haremos? Una cosa es segura no podemos huir, sería alargar una pelea inevitable- el joven castaño apretó su lanza contra él, mientras caminaba cuidadosamente, esquivando el cuerpo de otro tributo frente a él.

–Yo jamás huyo y a ti no te conviene hacerlo, porque cuando lo hagas tendrás un cuchillo atravesándote el cráneo- la ojiverde reafirmó el agarre sobre su arma.

Clove notó cada uno de los movimientos del joven del distrito cuatro, que hasta un par de minutos antes le ayudó a exterminar al joven moreno que yacía frente a ella, su ex-aliado era bastante bueno con las lanzas y sabía que a una distancia prudente el enorme trozo de madera y metal podría atravesarla. Así a cada paso de su compañero, ella se alejaba otro. Se mantendría alejada del radio de alcance del ojimiel. Clove necesitaba una estrategia, lanzar su cuchillo esperando que él no lo esquivara, no era una opción. Los instintos no siempre resultaban efectivos. Los suyos le habían hecho pasar por los peores errores de su vida, pero también le había llevado a cosas magnificas.

Gracias al impulso de ser una profesional llegó al centro de entrenamiento; gracias al impulso de desear tener un cuchillo entre sus manos, entró a la sala de armas y conoció a Cato; gracias al impulso de querer ser un igual para él decidió convertirse en la mejor de su generación; gracias a un impulso lo beso, antes de venir a sus juegos, en aquel tren. Sus instintos le habían dado cosas buenas, así que una vez más los obedeció. Lanzó con todas sus fuerzas y esperanzas su pequeña arma hacia la cabeza del tributo y él hizo lo mismo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Clove vio el cuerpo de aquel tributo desplomarse sobre el suelo, con una brillante navaja entre ceja y ceja. Feliz, dejó que la voz de Claudius la llenara. Contenta, dejó que el aerodeslizador se la llevara. Tranquila, dejó que la sedaran, para así soñar con aquel chico rubio que seguramente la esperaba en casa.

La morena sentía que aquel trayecto de regreso al distrito dos era más largo que toda su estancia en la arena y en los juegos. Ahora sólo quería estar con la única persona que realmente se preocupó por ella. Ninguno de sus mentores le quiso dar informes sobre su ojiazul compañero y ella jamás recibió una carta o mensaje de él. Los primeros días sin noticias sobre su único amigo le molestaron. Todo se juntaba; primero la notificación de saber que el espadachín no sería su mentor, después su falta de respuesta ante el beso que compartieron en el andén del tren. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara con aquel rubio, nunca acabaría por conocerlo realmente. Pero ahora, siendo libre y estando viva, podía perdonar y soportar todo. Finalmente el Capitolio le entregaba una vida y ella sabía con quién anhelaba compartirla.

El traqueteo del tren la expulsó de sus pensamientos. Miró por la ventanilla y reconoció el clásico protocolo de recibimiento a los vencedores: desconocidos congregados alrededor de la estación, algunas cámaras de televisión por parte del Capitolio, todo el cuerpo de trabajo del centro de entrenamiento y en un rincón de la fila los familiares del vencedor. Cada que un tributo del distrito ganaba se repetían las mismas frases e inclusive se utilizaba la misma decoración. Nada de lo anterior le importaba a Clove, su oscura mirada estaba fija en el pequeño lugar asignado a las personas cercanas al nuevo vencedor. Este lugar se encontraba vacío. La morena no esperaba un recibimiento con flores y globos por parte de Cato, pero al menos si su presencia y un intercambio de miradas. Pero no fue así.

El día fue largo; entre reconocimientos, recorridos por el distrito y entrevistas, finalmente a Clove le fueron entregadas las llaves de su nuevo hogar. Su casa estaba al fondo de la aldea de los vencedores y ella lo agradecía, nunca le gustó la convivencia con los otros vencedores, antes de sus juegos sentía que no era digna de estar en su presencia, pero ahora con un título sobre su cabeza, le parecían seres prepotentes. Pasada la media noche la dejaron ir. El camino estaba bien iluminado, las casas a su alrededor lucían tranquilas, serenas. La ojiverde solía pensar que algunos de los habitantes de la aldea, se la vivían festejando sus victorias pasadas, se equivocó. Aquellas casas cantaban un eco de tranquilidad sepulcral.

La estructura de la casa era idéntica a las demás, la única variación visible era el color de éstas. Dependiendo del dueño, el jardín podía estar tupido de plantas y flores, o estar tan árido como los campos de trigo del distrito once. La casa era pequeña, contaba con dos habitaciones, sala, cocina, un pequeño comedor y un jardín al frente, que adornaba un pequeño pórtico. Por primera vez en dieciséis años la morena se sintió con un hogar. Indescriptiblemente una calidez la invadió y con paso firme pero temeroso subió los tres escalones del pórtico. Giró la llave y al abrir la puerta encontró la mejor razón para nunca desear salir de aquel lugar.

–Cato- susurró Clove.

–Bienvenida a casa- terminada su frase, corrió hacia la muchacha y la abrazó como tantas veces lo soñó. Y ella respondió aun mejor que en sus más felices deseos.

–Gracias por mantenerme con vida- respondió Clove después de unos minutos, aún abrazada al blondo.

– ¿Cómo averiguaste que era yo tu patrocinador?

– ¿Tú eras mi patrocinador estrella?- preguntó una sorprendida Clove.

– ¿No lo sabías?- las palabras del ojiazul denotaban mayor sorpresa que las de la chica en sus brazos-. Entonces ¿a qué te refieres con mantenerte con vida?

–Cada día en los que los tributos se reducían y yo comenzaba a dudar sobre si sería capaz de regresar al distrito, tu voz me gritaba diciéndome que era la mejor tributo dentro de esa arena, que si no regresaba te estaría traicionando y tú sabes que nunca lo haría.

–Clove antes de encontrarte aquella noche en el cuarto de armamento -las palabras salían en forma de impulso, si permanecían más tiempo dentro, él explotaría junto con ellas -, la sola idea de compartir momentos e inclusive palabras, con las personas me resultaba grotesco y estúpido, creí no necesitar a nadie. El verte ahí perada llena de peligrosas armas sólo me hizo darme cuenta de que tú eras una más de ellas y supe que yo deseaba ser el que tuviera el honor de portar la bella y delicada arma que eres…

– ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti? Un accesorio- interrumpió indignada.

–En un principio esa era mi intención e idea para contigo- Cato continuó ignorando a la morena-. Con cada día entrenando compartiendo nuestro tiempo te convertiste en más, te convertiste en mi amiga y cuando fuiste enviada a los juegos, te convertiste en la única persona que realmente me importa.

Clove, nunca pensé que pudiera tener esta clase de sentimientos. Eso no es natural en personas como yo, como tú. El velar tu sueño a la distancia me hizo entender que tú no eres un arma para ser blandida. Tú eres un delicado cuchillo: pequeño, mortal y hermoso, que no cualquiera sabe cómo tratarte. Tú eres digna de estar en un marco, lejos de las impuras manos cómo las mías.

La joven no podía creer todo lo que el hombre frente a ella le confesaba. Lo único que su mente captaba era la imagen del musculoso ojiazul inclinándose su cabeza hacia la de ella. Lo único que su cuerpo fue capaz de registrar era la cálida sensación de los labios de Cato sobre los suyos. Finalmente después de dos meses, él respondió a lo sucedió en el andén. Finalmente Cato le confesó sus sentimientos y ella esperaba que sus labios le comunicaran al espadachín que ella -contra todos los pronósticos- también era capaz de amar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer_: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y a sus correspondientes

Segundo capítulo, creo que va tomando forma y espero que ustedes lo noten.

Con respecto a la imagen de portada, la tomé de la página de facebook; 'Clove & Cato: los amantes desconocidos del distrito dos'

Ya saben dudas, comentarios o sugerencias por review o twitter: Leay93 (:


	3. De vuelta a la arena

**.:De ****vuelta**** a la arena:.**

_Living in shadows, fading existence…_

Aquellos habían sido los dos más grandiosos años de su vida. Y aún era capaz de recordar cada detalle de la decisión que la hizo estar en aquel pequeño limbo de felicidad.

Una vez terminada la gira de la victoria de Clove, todo tomó una calma agradable. Un deseo desesperado de finalmente quedarse en su hogar, con la persona que amaba. La ojiverde aún recordaba la propuesta que le hizo a su rubio novio durante su estancia en el distrito seis.

–Cato, ¿recuerdas que hace dos días mencionaste que tenías algunos problemas financieros?

–Jamás dije eso, sólo te mencioné que tendría que ajustarme un par de meses- respondió un divertido Cato.

–Eso mismo dije. Bueno lo que realmente quiero decir es que todos tus _ajustes_ serán por mi culpa, por ser mi patrocinador.

–Escucha, cada centavo que di se incrementó un millón de veces, porque ahora te tengo aquí conmigo y…

–Exactamente- interrumpió la morena-, quiero que estemos juntos, así que para evitar que tengas problemas económicos, te propongo vivir juntos, en mi casa de la aldea.

Aquella propuesta dejó sin aliento al ojiazul. Él había practicado cientos de veces cómo insinuar que debían pasar más tiempo juntos, pero nunca pensó que su pecosa compañera fuera la primera en romper la invisible línea que aún existía entre ellos y su nueva 'relación'.

–Clove, nada me encantaría más que vivir bajo el mismo lugar contigo- comentaba el blondo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba y su pecho se hinchaba de felicidad-. Me tengo que ir, sabes que no se permite que alguien, fuera de los mentores, permanezca con el vencedor. Te espero de vuelta en el distrito, en_ nuestra_ casa.

Y sin prisa alguna la besó, sabiendo que tendría que esperar para volverlo hacer. Desde que la morocha había ganado los juegos, la nueva actividad favorita de Cato era probar sus labios, una y otra vez, e irreparablemente también se convirtió en la de ella.

Ahora por fin podría regresar a disfrutar su nueva vida. Clove esperaba que Cato la recibiera en la estación, enmendando su error anterior al no recibirla un año atrás cuando resultó vencedora. Pero nuevamente él no se encontraba en el andén. La diferencia entre la primera y segunda vez que ella lo esperó, era que no tenía ni la mínima idea donde podría estar, y en esta ocasión ella sabía dónde él podría estar, en su hogar. Emocionada terminó con rapidez los últimos trámites y se alejó con dirección a la aldea.

Al llegar a su pequeña residencia azul, encontró sentado en el pórtico al espadachín. Clove mirando aquel cuadro: su linda casa y aquel hombre que amaba, juró que esa visión era lo que las personas suelen llamar felicidad.

Su primer año juntos fue todo un reto: los cuchicheos sobre su relación, el desprecio de varios de los vencedores, el choque de sus personalidades. Pero a pesar de todo eso, había algo que los hacía funcionar y salir adelante. Su rutina constante los mantenía serenos y seguros de su futuro: Cato siendo uno de los mejores entrenadores en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas de corta distancia, para posiblemente en un futuro ocupar el lugar de mentor, siempre y cuando Brutus anunciara el retiro. Clove siendo la mejor maestra de armas a larga distancia. El mundo de los poderosos del distrito dos los consideraban como una pareja con el potencial suficiente para convertirse en algo grande, quizá alcaldes.

Aunque algunas noches la mente de Clove no podía alejarse del hecho de que su libertad adquirida era sólo parcial. El Capitolio nunca deja que sus ovejas se alejen demasiado, el claro ejemplo era el tal Finnick Odair. Él tuvo la mala suerte de ser un tributo deseado por muchos influyentes miembros, ahora su vida iba de mano en mano de hombres y mujeres asquerosos del Capitolio y la ojiverde recordaba que ella pudo estar en la misma situación que aquel atractivo pescador. Durante la entrevista que la morena tuvo con el presentador peliazul, una carta le llego invitándola a ser parte de aquel 'selecto' grupo de vencedores, aquel grupo que cambia su puesto como entretenimiento a juguete privado. Y aunque aquel trozo de papel tenía escrita la palabra invitación, ella sabía que el verdadero significado era obligación. Pero el destino finalmente le dio un tiro de suerte y aquella nota no llegó a más que una simple equivocación, quizá aquel ser que la llamó a su lado desistió, quizá encontró otro entretenimiento.

La llegada de los 74th juegos del hambre trajo consigo el final de su primer año juntos. Clove nunca olvidaría a aquella pareja de distrito doce. Con cada prueba que pasaban la sorprendían más: las habilidades de la arquera, la fuerza del rubio, el sacrificio de ella por su hermana y el sacrificio de él. Cuando Peeta Mellark confesó a todo Panem su amor por Katniss Everdeen, Clove sintió una gran empatía. Agradeció nunca haber estado en su situación. Un par de chicos enamorados enfrentándose a muerte. Aquella escena le hizo pensar en que si alguno de ellos resultaba vencedor su futuro sería ser un atractivo juguete del Capitolio. La idea de que ella pudo estar en ese mundo le asqueaba, jamás mencionó nada a Cato sobre la invitación que una noche llegó. Así que decidió hacer el acto más humano que ella era capaz: ayudaría a que los amantes trágicos murieran en la arena. La ojiverde haría fuertes patrocinios a la alianza de los profesionales.

El 'amor' de los mineros era grande, a cada obstáculo le hacían frente. Cato era el más emocionado con los tributos de aquel año, deseaba que el rubio y la castaña se enfrentaran _sus_ tributos que ambos ayudaron a entrenar. Clove por su parte se sorprendía que aún siguieran con vida para el tercer día. Definitivamente ambos jóvenes eran excepcionales. Su habilidad para enamorar al público era natural e irreal. Tal fue su poder que cuando la noticia del cambio de reglas llegó, desorientó al par de jóvenes vencedores del distrito dos.

– ¡Vaya! Se ve que el Capitolio de verdad le interesan las cuestiones amorosas. ¡Qué suerte tienen esos pobres diablos!- refunfuñó el ojiazul-. De saber que esta clase de cursilerías podían crear un cambio de esta magnitud en las reglas, yo hubiera esperado a ser lanzado a los juegos y así poder ser tu compañero tributo.

– ¿De verdad crees que los dejen a ambos con vida?- preguntó la chica sentada al lado del blondo.

–No, no tienen la mínima oportunidad de salir juntos- sentenció.

El último día de los juegos de Katniss y Peeta, dejó sin palabras a todos aquellos vencedores que los miraban desde la comodidad de las diferentes aldeas. Esos hombres y mujeres que vivieron la brutalidad de los juegos, así como sus consecuencias, sabían que aquel acto de 'amor' tenía muchos otros significados. Quizá aquella acción significaría una rebeldía por parte de la 'chica en llamas'. Así que cada uno rogó que sólo fuera una chiquilla enamorada haciendo locuras.

El año siguiente a los famosos 'Juegos del amor' donde por primera vez en la historia, hubo dos vencedores, la excitación por el vasallaje fue mayor a la de años anteriores. Algunos esperaban que para este magno evento fueran seleccionados unos prometidos, unos hermanos o mejores amigos, eso definitivamente lo haría excepcional.

La noche en que el presidente Snow sacó el sobre correspondiente al vasallaje, la incertidumbre invadió la pequeña casa azul, de los que muchos consideraban los mejores tributos que el distrito dos podía tener.

El discurso del presidente comenzó recordando el inicio de los juegos, así como la creación del evento especial celebrado cada veinticinco años. El anciano hombre recordaba lo sucedido en cada uno de estos vasallajes. Nada de las palabras dichas anteriormente por el hombre de barba blanca causó mayor impacto en un Cato y una Clove, que se tomaban de las manos en la comodidad de su sofá. Hasta que aquel dueño parcial de sus vidas continuó con la ceremonia:

–Y ahora llegamos a nuestro tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco- el presidente mencionaba mientras extraía el sobre correspondiente y continuaba con su discurso-: En el setenta y cinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes que ni siquiera sus miembros más fuertes son rivales para el poder del Capitolio, los tributos elegidos saldrán del grupo de los vencedores.

Automáticamente la morena buscó alguna lógica a lo dicho por el canoso hombre en la pantalla, buscó algo que la despertara de sus peores memorias, giró en busca de los celestes orbes a su lado. Pero sólo podía leer duda e ira en ellos.

– ¡Todo es culpa de los estúpidos amantes trágicos!- gritó con todo el rencor que su musculoso pecho le dio permiso.

–Al parecer, una vez tributo, siempre lo serás- Clove susurró resignada-. Hemos intentado alejarnos de ese mundo. Hemos vivido bajo las sobras tratando de evitar que enciendan la luz y nos descubran y ahora la 'chica en llamas' con su propagante chispa nos delató ante los ojos del _enemigo_. Esto es el fin.

–No hay que preocuparnos Clove- comentó el ojiazul un tono más calmado, pero no por eso más nervioso-, vivimos en un distrito donde el sentido de la vida es estar en los juegos. Así que definitivamente alguno de los otros vencedores querrá presentarse como voluntario.

Las palabras del rubio siempre la tranquilizaban y aquella ocasión no fue la excepción. Él tenía razón, en el tiempo en que trabajo en el centro de entrenamiento logró ver la ambición de los vencedores, que observaban quien sería el próximo tributo. Hablaban de las viajas glorias, deseosos de volver a vivirlas.

–Tienes razón, no pasará nada. Seguramente Brutos o Enobaria se propondrán como voluntarios en la junta de mañana.

Al día siguiente el movimiento del distrito era demasiado, la gente hablando sobre la locura que vivían los egocéntricos vencedores. Algunos apostaban quién mataría a quién con tal de ocupar un lugar en un escenario como el Vasallaje. Todos los vencedores habían sido citados para elegir a quien tendría el honor de ser mentor o tributo de aquel gran evento. La pareja de jóvenes amantes fue de los últimos en llegar, y en cuanto lo hicieron tomaron asiento.

–Fue una noche llena de sorpresas, ¿cierto?- la mujer de voz ronca hizo la pregunta al aire, ya que continuó hablando-. Pero seré directa. Muchos de nosotros queremos ir a los Juegos de este año. Definitivamente sería injusto que alguien se presente voluntario para arruinar el deseo de otro, así que la propuesta de este año es que la cosecha sea limpia.

Las palabras de Enobaria calaron en la mente de todos los presentes. Desde que el distrito dos comenzó con la crianza de tributos profesionales las cosechas siempre eran manipuladas para que el más fuerte los representara.

–Por lo tanto nadie podrá presentarse voluntario- complementó el hermano de Enobaria, Brutus.

Por primera vez Cato odió que los vencedores no actuaran con su clásico narcisismo, las posibilidades de enfrentarse a Clove eran tan altas como reales. Y todo gracias al simple acto de una chica y su inepto 'novio'. Él estaba seguro que la oportunidad de que dos tributos salieran nuevamente victoriosos era nula, que el Capitolio no volvería a cometer un error igual y como muestra de ello era la exterminación de su error, reenviando a los revoltosos al origen de sus problemas.

Aquel deseo de odio y venganza lo acompañaron hasta el día de la cosecha. Ese día sólo podía compararse con el día en que su amada morena fue elegida como tributo y tristemente para él, las circunstancias serían las mismas.

–Sé que para muchos de los aquí presentes, esta será una cosecha especial y deseada. Así que por primera vez desde que soy representante de este distrito tengo la necesidad y el gusto de desearles que la suerte esté siempre de su lado- comentó un hombre de pelo quebrado naranja-. Para nuestro vencedor masculino, el elegido es: ¡Brutus!, el jefe del centro de entrenamiento, ¡muchas felicidades!

Cuando el rubio miró a un extasiado Brutus subir hacia el escenario mirando con desdén a los otros miembros del grupo, incluido él; una pequeña luz de esperanza nació en su interior. Pero con unas cuantas palabras ésta fue asesinada.

–Y la vencedora será: ¡Clove!, la maestra en cuchillos- dio un pequeño grito, como quien conoce a su estrella favorita por primera vez-. Anda sube, no seas tímida.

El mundo de Cato se derrumbo, su felicidad se esfumó, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Su existencia se desvanecía a cada paso que la morena daba con rumbo hacia Brutus y el hombrecillo de naranja y este último agregó una especie de halago hacia la ojiverde, que nadie pudo escuchar. Era imposible que él se postulara para acompañarla, eran las reglas. Su mente era un caos, miles de ideas sobre cómo convencer a Brutus de dejarlo ocupar su lugar, de cómo podían huir antes de que la ojiverde tuviera que tomar de nuevo aquel tren. Esa última idea le devolvió la esperanza perdida. En esta ocasión ella no tomaría el tren sola, él iría con ella. Ahora podría mantener con vida a la chica de los cuchillos, no sólo con dinero sino también como su mentor. Dos años atrás le negaron la oportunidad, pero ahora exigiría que se cumpliera la promesa hecha en ese entonces.

El ojiazul vigilaría cada paso, cada movimiento que su amada diera en la arena. Cato se encargaría de que Katniss Everdeen fuera la primera en morir en la nueva arena. Ella y su amado Peeta pagarían el haber destruido su perfecta vida junto a Clove. Él destruiría la felicidad de los trágicos amantes. Pagarían el precio de haberlos regresado a la arena.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer_: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y a sus correspondientes

Tercer capítulo, me he tardado un poco, porque me quede atorada con unas ideas, pero creo que lo logré resolver. Aprecio los comentarios que dejan y respondiendo al último Review dejado: pues no tengo fechas exactas de subir los capítulos, a veces pude ser de una semana a otra y a veces tardo más tiempo; todo depende de la carga de trabajo que me dejen en la escuela. Pero espero y en esos tiempos libres ir avanzando en la historia (:

Ya saben dudas, comentarios o sugerencias por review o twitter: Leay93 (:


	4. ¿Viejos o nuevos amigos?

**.:****¿Viejos o nuevos amigos?****:.**

_It was never good enough,__ within the darkness…_

El viaje en tren era tranquilo. El sol traspasaba cálidamente las pequeñas ventanas del transporte. Los pocos rayos de luz que traspasaban su vagón le creaban un ambiente inhóspito para poder pensar en cómo evitaría que Clove muriera. El rubio comprendía que su querida morena no necesitaba de ningún entrenamiento especial o consejos de batalla, porque ella era una vencedora y por el simple hecho de serlo, se tienen todos aquellos conocimientos. El problema era que los enemigos a enfrentar también lo eran. Dentro de los otros tributos elegidos había de todo: adictos a las drogas, madres, locos y -los que más aumentaban la preocupación del ojiazul- los grandes vencedores.

En la lista de los favoritos se mostraban varios nombres que la encabezaban: Finnick Odair, los trágicos amantes; Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, también algunos otros como Joanna Manson e inclusive el mismísimo Brutus. No sería nada sencillo que la ojiverde se enfrentara a ellos y mucho menos que lograse matarlos. Otro factor que jugaba en su contra eran los patrocinadores, en aquel vasallaje no serían pieza fundamental para dictaminar a un ganador. La estrategia era lo único que tenía a su favor.

–Cato, la cena pronto se servirá- la voz de la morena interrumpió sus pensamientos.

–En un momento voy- respondió sin mirarla.

–Escúchame, nada de lo que puedas pensar, asegurará que salga de ahí con vida- respondió de la nada, como si supiera lo que pensaba y se acercó a él, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de su espalda-. Por eso te pido, te ruego que disfrutemos estos últimos momentos de paz, de nuestra compañía, porque una vez que el tren se detenga en el Capitolio tendremos que volver a mostrar lo que se nos enseñó.

Sin darse cuenta, ella lo sostenía por la espalda y él sólo fue capaz de responderle sosteniendo sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas. Y sin más se dejaron ir junto con el silencioso movimiento del tren.

La llegada al Capitolio era exactamente como la recordaban, gente por doquier, empujándose para alcanzar a ver a sus tributos-vencedores favoritos. Y en este año tan especial había una pequeña modificación, todos los tributos eran trasladados en el mismo medio, pero en diferentes vagones. Se creía que de esta forma al salir del monstruo de metal, recrearían la misma emoción que en el desfile y así fue. Algunos gritaban y aullaban de emoción entre tributo y tributo. La confusión entre los amantes de los juegos era mucha, ya que entre el vitoreó se logró escuchar disculpas por no poder elegir sólo a uno.

El camino hacia el centro de concentración estuvo rodeado de enigmas, algunos de los vencedores iban hablando como buenos amigos, mientras que otros se miraban con desprecio, entre estos últimos estaban los profesionales del distrito uno y dos. El rubio sólo podía poner atención los tributos del cuatro, doce, uno y siete. Aquel grupo de ocho representa la mayor amenaza, eran los más jóvenes, fuertes y cuerdos.

–Es un placer ver en persona a un ex-tributo como tú- una voz masculina lo llamo tras de sí.

– ¿Y tú eres?- Cato respondió defensivamente, al instante que Clove giraba hacia ambos hombres.

–No puedo creer que no hayas escuchado hablar de mí, pero lo atribuiré a que tus mentores son unos descorteses y envidiosos. Pero déjame presentarme; soy Gloss.

–Encantado, pero si nos disculpa tenemos que prepararnos y queremos descansar del largo viaje- cortó el ojiazul.

–No tienes razones para ser tan rudo y descortés, se que las enseñanzas marcan que nadie es digno de un profesional, salvo quizá otro profesional. Pero justo ahora, en estos juegos esas lecciones no aplican. Estos juegos son para disfrutar, no para pelear.

–Agradecemos tu consideración, ya habrá tiempo para hablar y contarnos anécdotas- habló por primera vez la morena, a la par que alejaba a Cato, tratando de apartarse de los excitados ojos de la audiencia.

Al final del día Clove sólo deseaba dormir con la esperanza de que al despertar se encontrara en su pequeña casa azul, con los rayos del sol evitando que durmiera más. Y si no despertaba de su pesadilla al menos deseaba no volver a despertar, porque de esa manera creía que el dolor de Cato se aminoraría al verla nuevamente en la arena, así podría verla morir en sus grandes brazos y no en los de otro vencedor.

Los preparativos para el desfile comenzaron al día siguiente y el proceso de separación también. Clove fue retirada junto con los nuevos tributos y el rubio quedó en la sala junto con los otros mentores, aquellos hombres y mujeres que se conocían de años y él se sentía un intruso en aquel peculiar mundo. Cato suponía que de haber sido él el mentor de Clove años atrás, también podría codearse con las demacradas personas frente a él. Lo que llamó su atención fue la extraña forma en que se mantenían reunidos, todos conversaban animadamente, pero sus miradas reflejaban tensión. El ojiazul se percató de que la exclusiva reunión no contaba con la presencia de miembros de los distritos de profesionales.

– ¿Quieres unírtenos?- la voz tras él lo sorprendió y ésta siguió hablando-. Cualquiera puede entrar si lo desea.

–No se supone que estés aquí, este no es tu lugar.

–Son las ventajas de ser Finnick Odair.

–Claro, el gran favorito para ganar, seguramente tus _amigos _ en el Capitolio te dieron una idea de quién podría ser el ganador, ¿no?- espetó con molestia.

– ¡Vaya! Veo que ya tienes a tu favorito para ganar y me temo no ser yo, pues déjame decirte que no eres el único que ya tiene a su elegido- y con un leve movimiento de cabeza indicó al pequeño grupo tras su musculosa espalda-, si me disculpas me debo retirar, tengo que vestirme para la ocasión.

Cato ignoró los posteriores movimientos del ojiverde, concentrándose en las personas que en ese momento eran su peor enemigo. El espadachín tenía que acercarse a ellos; ganar un poco de confianza, si esos hombres y mujeres planeaban una alianza máxima debía cerciorarse que Clove estuviera en ella, así garantizaría valiosos días de vida para ella, se lo debía. Él creía que nada de lo que hizo o vivió con la morena fue suficientemente bueno para compensar el estar nuevamente en aquel lugar. Él solía creer que juntos escaparon de la oscuridad de ser un asesino; un profesional. Ahora se encontraban nuevamente dentro de la oscuridad y quizá con la posibilidad de no salir nunca más.

El gran problema sería se aceptado por el grupo, el ser un profesional no dejaba buena reputación. Debía hablar con el líder de aquel movimiento. Debía comenzar hacer nuevos amigos, para actuar con ellos como si fueran viejos, porqué esos 'viejos' amigos le ayudarían a salvar a su bien más preciado. Analizó a cada uno de ellos, y éstos observaban embelesados cada palabra que salía de la boca del mentor del distrito doce, Haymitch Abernathy. Ahora todo quedaba más claro, los tributos que deseaban salvar eran los amantes trágicos. Ellos desencadenaron el Vasallaje y con ellos debían cerrarlo, Cato los odiaba a muerte, por culpa de ellos todos los vencedores volvieron a su peor pesadilla, entonces, ¿por qué los demás protagonistas de la masacre deseaban ayudarlos?

Eso era algo que él debía descubrir, si quería sacar a Clove victoriosa para ello primero debía estar dentro del grupo. Pero las palabras del bronceado tributo le clavaron una duda, todos dentro de aquel juego eran consientes de que el Capitolio no repetiría el mismo error de dejar que sus marionetas se revelaran, entonces, ¿a quién deseaban salvar? A la chica en llamas o al chico enamorado. Todo dependería de cuáles fueran las intenciones para el tributo vencedor y Cato se aseguraría de que Clove encajara con éstas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer_: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y a sus correspondientes

Sé lo que dirán, tanto para esto?  
Lo siento, estas últimas dos semanas fueron fulminantes, fueron las primeras evaluaciones del semestre x.x  
Pero de nueva cuenta estamos aquí. Gracias a todos los que se molestaron en dejar un review (: y seguiré con la esperanza de actualizar más rápido.

Ya saben dudas, comentarios o sugerencias por review o twitter: Leay93 (:


	5. Cambio de estrategia

**.:****Cambio de estrategia ********:.**

_You are the light that shines the way._

Un par de grises orbes enfocaban a unos celestes y este gesto revelaba una gran desconfianza. El viejo mentor del distrito doce calló su intenso discurso cuando visualizó el acercamiento del rubio del distrito dos. Y así como el hombre de aliento alcohólico externó su curiosidad y preocupación por medio de sus gestos, los demás mentores ahí presentes lo imitaron.

–Creo que te equivocaste de grupo, chico- mencionó un hombre de color.- Los profesionales suelen hacer sus alianzas al anochecer, como las bestias.

–Pues tenga cuidado, porque las bestias solemos matar cuando las presas menos lo esperan- Cato respondió al claro intento de ofensa.

Aquel hombre estaba a punto de lanzase sobre el espadachín, cuando la voz y brazo de Haymitch Abernathy interceptaron las acciones del hombre.

–Te llamas Cato, ¿cierto?

–Así es señor

–Jajá, ¿señor?- logró articular el vencedor del primer vasallaje, aún riéndose del comentario del ojiazul-. Mocoso, el adularme no te ayudará en tu propósito.

–No trato de ser un lame botas. Sólo trato de cumplir con mi deber de mentor.

–Claro, como todos nosotros- con más cautela se acercó al blondo y le susurró-, si tu verdadero deseo es ser parte del equipo ganador entonces ven a buscarme a la madrugada, estaré en el bar.

Cato no podía creer que el líder de aquel 'movimiento' le hubiera dado entrada, él sabía que no sería tan fácil, como beber un par de copas y sellar la incorporación de Clove. Y ése era el problema primordial, jamás había sido mentor, ni mucho menos había participado en la formación de alianzas, a él sólo le informaban a quién no debía matar -al menos por un par de días- pero ahora todo era diferente, él debía mover sus recursos con bastante astucia, porque su posesión más valiosa estaba de por medio. Estaba claro que no podía mencionar nada de aquello a la morena, no deseaba aumentar su preocupación al mismo nivel que la de él.

Las horas pasaron angustiosamente, Cato anhelo que el tiempo avanzará como nunca. Tan pronto como esa idea lo invadió se sintió como imbécil, ya que si el tiempo cumplía su deseo, significaría menos tiempo con la ojiverde. Así que se limitó a esperar pacientemente. En esas tediosas horas, moría de ganas de ir al cuarto de Clove y quedarse ahí por el tiempo que quedaba y sabía que ella también lo quería y justo en aquellos momentos la chica de los cuchillos se preguntaba dónde estaría Cato. Él no podía engañarla y como prueba de ello, ella notó su ausencia durante la cena, y simplemente se abstuvo de cualquier pregunta o forma de sacar a colación las dudas que rodeaban la cabeza rubia del espadachín. Cato agradeció aquel silencioso gesto por parte de ella, aunque tarde o temprano Clove le exigiría la verdad y no tendría escapatoria, únicamente deseaba que cuando el momento de las confesiones llegara, él tuviera buenas noticias.

El reloj sobre su cómoda marcaba alrededor de la una madrugada, Cato sintió que era el momento de ir a la cita más importante de su vida. Cuando logró divisar la entrada del bar del centro de entrenamiento se sorprendió al notar a un considerable número de personas en aquel lugar. A pesar de la gente él logró vislumbrar la denigrante figura que representaba el miembro del distrito doce. Haymitch se encontraba con la frente pegada a la mesa y el vaso de ron aferrado a sus sucias manos. Con serenidad se acercó a la mesa que ocupaba el ojigris. Tomó el asiento frente a él, haciendo el mayo ruido posible para despertarlo. Lo cual no funcionó.

–Abernathy- llamó en tono fuerte.

El aludido se removió un poco, trató de enfocar a su interlocutor y para cuando lo hizo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

–Señor Abernathy para ti- dijo divertido, recordando el primer intercambio de palabras-. ¿Un poco de Ron?

–No, mejor hablemos de lo que ocurrió esta mañana.

–Tranquilo muchacho, todo es mejor con una copa y una buena partida de cartas.

Aquella actitud del hombre de la Veta comenzaba a desesperar a Cato. Él estaba desperdiciando su tiempo para estar en aquel bar, cuando podría pasarlo con la morena ojiverde; pero también sabía que no debía responderle como normalmente lo haría, ya que nunca se sabe como un borracho podría responder ante los ataques de desesperación e ira. Resignado el blondo decidió seguir la temática planteada por el mentor del doce.

– ¿Quién reparte?- Cato preguntó y Haymitch sonrió.

Los minutos transcurrieron, con cada mano jugada, las miradas se intensificaban y el número de vasos de alcohol se incrementaban. Con cada ronda la paciencia del profesional se terminaba, deseaba poder gritarle y exigirle que revelara su plan, pero simplemente esperó a que el hombre hablara primero.

–Es interesante el impacto que puede tener un simple acto de _amor_- por primera vez desde que inició el juego, Haymitch realizó una oración coherente y con un significado.

Aquellas simples palabras consternaron a Cato, a caso Abernathy sabía algo de sus intenciones para proteger a Clove y la relación que ambos mantenían, pero no dejó que los sentimientos de duda afloraran y le dieran una confirmación a lo que posiblemente el hombre ya sabía.

–Supongo no estás hablando de una novela romántica que acabas de leer.

–Muy gracioso, pero sabes que hablo de la razón por la que tú y yo estamos teniendo esta conversación en este momento.

En ese momento Cato supo a lo que se refería, él hablaba de sus tributos, de los trágicos amantes y su truco de las bayas.

–Como olvidar que por su culpa todos volvimos a nuestras pesadillas.

–Pensé que los profesionales vivían y morían por los juegos.

–Y yo pensé que eras un ebrio que no podía mantenerse en pie- mencionó con cizaña y una sonrisa al recordar la cosecha de un año atrás, dónde el ojigris cayó al suelo-, pero mírate has pasado a la historia por sacar a dos tributos con vida de la arena. Eres el vivo ejemplo de que las apariencias engañan.

–Es uno de mis movimientos especiales y veo que funcionó, porque es imposible que me olvides.

–Es muy divertido e interesante recordar tus grandes hazañas Abernathy pero mejor regresemos al tema central. ¿Qué estás planeando?- después de estar tratando de ser sutil, soltó su mayor preocupación.

–Vaya chico, ya te habías tardado en preguntar, pero algo me dice que te interesará en demasía nuestro pequeño proyecto.

Y así transcurrió la hora siguiente, el ojigris hablando sobre su 'revoltoso' plan. El vencedor del distrito doce no escatimó en los detalles y se mostro abierto ante las puntuales preguntas que Cato realizaba. Él quería tener a los profesionales de su lado, él quería al ojiazul como su aliado antes que como su enemigo, ya que dentro de la arena los que ponían en serio riego la vida de la arquera y el panadero eran los profesionales. Haymitch había logrado unir a su causa al pescador Odair y a la vencedora del siete, así como a los inteligentes miembros del distrito tres, ahora sólo debía debilitar la alianza profesional. Por eso se arriesgó a invitar al rubio.

–Ya estás muy ebrio- Cato comentó una vez que su compañero de juego terminó de hablar, con cierta diversión en su voz-. Si no querías contarme mejor me hubieras rechazado esta mañana. ¿Una revolución liderada por _distrito trece?_ Mi madre contaba mejores historias.

Cato se levantó al terminar su discurso, se sentía un estúpido por si quiera haber ido aquel encuentro, desde un principio debió suponer que él jamás podría confiar en nadie más para salvar a Clove. De nuevo se encontraban solos. Cato se inclinó un poco hacia el hombre sentado frente a él a manera de despedida.

–Fue un placer jugar contigo, eres un digno oponente.

El chico se fue alejando a paso lento y constante, reprendiéndose así mismo por el tiempo perdido hasta que un grito detuvo su andar.

–Pensé que harías hasta lo imposible por salvarla- dijo en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que el rubio lo escuchara.

Y de nueva cuenta unas simples palabras de aquel hombre desequilibraron la calma que Cato intentaba recobrar.

–No sé de que hablas- se detuvo a la par que daba su respuesta.

–No te hagas el loco, soy un experto en parejas enamoradas. Hagamos una última apuesta- ignorando la respuesta del ojiazul, Haymitch continuó-. Si no logro sacarla de ahí con vida, tú te cobrarás con la mía.

Haymitch esperó durante un par de segundos la respuesta de Cato, el hombre de mediana edad se tensó ante la falta de movimiento del joven mentor, cualquiera hubiera jurado que el joven no respiraba ni se movía, que era una estatua que adornaba la estancia. Y sin esperarlo el profesional se giró y caminó rápidamente de regreso a la mesa que minutos antes ocupaba. En sus celestes ojos no había señal de luz, lucían tan oscuros como el fondo del mar. Aquella asesina mirada se dirigía hacia el andrógino hombre o mejor dicho contra él, y en un claro acto de reflejo, el ojigris trató de levantarse velozmente de su asiento, fallando en el proceso e inevitablemente cayendo y derramando su bebida sobre él. Por su parte, el rubio se arrodilló ante la penosa figura que representaba el vencedor del último vasallaje, arrojándole las cartas que aún tenía consigo y arrebatándole el vaso de las manos.

–Estamos dentro. A tu salud- bebió el poco contenido que quedaba en el vaso y agregó-. Que pases buena noche.

Y dejando el recipiente vacío, se retiró de aquel lugar. El hombre en el piso no hizo más que mirar las cartas y murmurar: 'Maldito bastardo con suerte'. Al levantarse dejó las cuatro reinas sobre la mesa y se acercó al cantinero para pedir una nueva botella de licor blanco.

Cato sintió por primera vez desde su estadía en el Capitolio que la esperanza volvía, sentía que los días con Clove en su cama estaban más nítidos que nunca. Al llegar al piso asignado unas enormes ganas de ir hacia el cuarto de la morena lo invadieron. A pesar de la hora estaba seguro de que la ojiverde no dudaría en recibirlo y así podría ponerla al tanto. Sus dudas comenzaban a disiparse y sus pies a moverse.

– ¿A dónde vas chico?- una voz femenina detuvo su andar-. La hora de visitas terminó hace rato.

El ojiazul ignoró a la mujer fornida que estaba detrás de él y continuo su camino.

–Aparte de sordo, mal educado. Te he dicho que no puedes ir con ella.

Acto seguido la mujer tomo por el brazo a Cato deteniendo con brusquedad su andar.

–Y yo te digo que me dejes en paz Enobaria. Clove es mi tributo a cargo y mi _mujer_; así que quita tus manos de mí.

–En lo segundo concuerdo, pero he de informarte que ha habido unos cambios, ahora yo soy mentora de la chica y tú de mi hermano.

La noticia de la hermana menor de Brutus lo sorprendió. Definitivamente Enobaria sabía algo sobre la reunión que horas antes tuvo con Abernathy, muy probablemente la enorme mujer los estuvo vigilando todo el tiempo. La pregunta ahora era qué tanto sabía del plan. Cato rogó para que sólo pensara que era una traición y no un plan de revolución.

–Pues no estoy de acuerdo y en este momento iré por Clove- el rubio giró dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza-, y nos largamos de este piso.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras consientes que Cato logró articular. Ya que su vista se nublaba y los colores se evanecían dando paso a la oscuridad, en aquel momento recordó cómo fue su vida antes de que la morena entrara a ella. Ella era la luz que alumbraba su triste mundo. Aún recordaba cuando Clove lo contradijo diciendo que ella no era un faro radiante, ella era más como una pequeña llama de vela, que ella no podía iluminar el mundo de alguien más, cuando tenía tanto odio en sí misma. Cato entendió a lo que se refería, pero aun con lo dicho por Clove, a él le bastaba esa pequeña y cálida luz, porque su mundo era extremadamente oscuro y sólo ella lograba hacerlo ver dentro de él. Una vez más él le estaba fallando.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer_: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y a sus correspondientes

No sé si me he tardado en este capítulo, pero a diferencia del anterior siento que este fluyo mejor y espero y ustedes también lo sientan y disfruten la lectura.

Ya saben dudas, comentarios o sugerencias por review o twitter: Leay93 (:


	6. Nuevas armas, nuevas dudas

**.:Nuevas armas, nuevas dudas********:.**_  
_

_You're trapped in violence_**********_…_**

La noche la envolvía y hacia su preocupación tan infinita como la oscuridad misma. Desde hacía un par de días su rubio compañero no se dejaba ver. Según lo dicho por Enobaria y Brutus, el ojiazul estaba ocupado buscando patrocinadores, forjando alianzas, comprando vigilantes para que estuvieran a su favor. Lo cierto era que no creía una sola palabra de su mentora y su compañero, jamás confió en otra persona que no fuera el espadachín. Clove sabía que no lograría sacarles la verdad a los hermanos y ahí, dentro de ese lugar no tenía ningún tipo de relación, al menos no como lo mostraban los otros vencedores que se trataban como familia.

– ¿Dónde estás Cato?- se preguntó la noche de la entrevista, deseando que sus palabras lo trajeran de vuelta a ella.

– ¿Llamando a tu salvador?- una voz femenina habló.

Clove miró a la mujer de pies a cabeza, al terminar su análisis se alejó de ella, deseando nunca haber mencionado su penas en voz alta.

–Pensé que después de la intervención de tu novio, podríamos limar asperezas, pero veo que eres un hueso duro de roer.

Ante la mención de Cato, Clove cambió su postura y su semblante, una pequeña luz de alegría y calma se reflejaron en su pecoso rostro, con la simple posibilidad de saber el paradero del rubio.

–Cato me comentó un poco, pero no quiso aunar en los detalles, ha estado ocupado- Clove actuó de manera natural y dando la idea de que nada malo sucedía. No confiaba en las palabras de la hermosa mujer, tal vez ella supiera algo de Cato y Clove le sacaría la información-. Por cierto no lo he visto desde el desayuno, ¿tú sabrás dónde puede estar?- preguntó con la esperanza puesta en ello.

–Lo siento, no lo he visto desde la mañana del desfile- dicho esto comenzó a alejarse de la ojiverde, no sin antes agregar-. Y una cosa más, las _hachas _también pueden ser buenas compañeras de combate.

Y la imponente mujer se alejó, dejando a una confundida Clove atrás y como si leyera los pensamientos de la morena le dijo:

–Soy Johanna.

La charla con la mujer del distrito siete derrumbó la frágil idea de que Cato estaba bien. ¿Por qué Cato habría entablado algún tipo de comunicación con otros tributos que no fueran los miembros del uno y cuatro? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Y lo más importante ¿qué le había ocurrido?

Con la preocupación creciendo en su pecho la ojiverde quiso encarar a su mentora y a su compañero tributo. Sin preocuparse por arruinar su vestido y su peinado fue hacia la habitación que ocupaba la vencedora, las intrigas se terminarían esa noche. Repentinamente Clove cayó en cuenta de a quiénes se iba a enfrentar: a un par de brutales asesinos. Así que se vio forzada a realizar una desviación de su camino. Sigilosamente, como si de un felino se tratara, entró a la cocina, en busca de sus amadas armas, justo sobre la estufa se encontraban diferentes tipos y tamaños de cuchillos, tomó uno pequeño y filoso, quizá era usado para hacer cortes finos a la carne. Una vez guardado en su escote, retomó el camino hacia la verdad.

A un par de metros de las habitaciones que ocupaban los dos hermanos, éstos la interceptaron en su viaje, primero fue Brutus, que lucía desinteresado de todo lo que no fuera él mismo. El robusto hombre pasó de largo, ignorando por completo la presencia de la morena. Clove ante tal ofensa tuvo el impulso de girarse y enfrentarlo, pero una voz interna la detuvo. Aquel cambio de planes le beneficiaba, si enfrentaba a los hermanos separados su victoria sería eminente.

–Enobaria necesito hablar contigo- exigió Clove.

–No hay tiempo niña, pronto será nuestro turno, recuerda que somos el segundo distrito en ser entrevistado.

La respuesta seca de la tosca mujer sólo incrementaron la furia de la ojiverde, quien en un arrebato de ira, sacó de su escote el fino cuchillo, que minutos antes tomó de la cocina. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, Clove fue capaz de acorralar a Enobaria contra uno de los muros con un ágil movimiento y empuñando el arma sobre el cuello de su ahora víctima, habló:

–No era una opción- apretando con más fuerza continuó su discurso-, ahora me dirás dónde demonios está Cato.

–Así que todo este drama es por él ¿no te has dado cuenta? Estamos en el Capitolio el lugar donde los deseos y las pasiones prohibidas se vuelven realidad. O es qué a caso pensaste que nosotros tuvimos que ver con su _desaparición. _

Clove se quedo helada ante las palabras de Enobaria, sería posible que Cato la abandonara en aquel despreciable lugar. Después de todo lo vivido juntos, por primera vez Clove dudó y temió que todo fuera una mentira, que ella jamás hubiera logrado salir de la violencia y sangre que la asechaban noche con noche.

–Que esperan la transmisión comenzará en un par de minutos y se solicita la presencia del tributo vencedor femenino.

Aquella voz cortó todo plan de venganza que tuviera la morena, así que simplemente se alejó de Enobaria y se encaminó hacia el estudio, donde le sería asignado su lugar, para dar pie al inicio de su fin.

Los últimos preparativos estaban siendo detallados y ella simplemente trataba de evitar que las palabras de la discusión previa no tomaran el control de su mente. Dos pasos lejos de la mujer de tez morena, le hicieron darse cuenta que todo era mentira, pero dentro de sus cualidades carecía de la confianza y por esa razón una infinitésima parte de ella se preguntaba si Cato estaba apostando en algún casino cercano y de ser así ¿sería a su favor?

Las primeras entrevistas fueron tranquilas y sin nada nuevo o sorpresivo -como en el caso de los juegos de un año antes- hasta que finalmente el rubio chico del distrito doce tomó lugar frente a Caesar y cualquiera diría que aquella escena era un déjà vu, el rubio repitió la rutina: bromas con el presentador, con el público e incluso agregó un par de líneas a su 'entrevista' hablando sobre el tema de la famosa boda del siglo. Definitivamente el único capaz de superar las declaraciones de un año atrás era él mismo. Ya que cuando dio la noticia de que él y Katniss se encontraban casados, por un extraño ritual natal de su distrito, la gente dio gritos ahogados y suspiros, así como también un par de lágrimas. Pero todo se fue al carajo, cuando todo Panem se enteró de que aquel trágico amor dio frutos y éstos también tendrían un final igual o peor que sus padres. Aquellas fuertes palabras lograron que Clove dejará de pensar en Cato y se concentrara en su alrededor. Sorpresivamente observó como la fila de tributos comenzaba a tomarse de las manos, comenzando por los distritos once y doce, siguiendo una especie de efecto dómino llegó hasta ella. Temerosa y desconfiada separó su mano de Beete el vencedor del distrito tres. Sin darse cuenta su otra mano fue tomada por Brutus y por fin entendió lo que aquel simple gesto significaba: el traer de nueva cuenta a los vencedores le saldría caro al Capitolio. Después de comprenderlo, acercó su mano a la que el hombre de anteojos le ofrecía.

Otra noche que Clove pasaba sola, sin noticias de su amado rubio. Pero después de la notica del bebe del chico amoroso y la chica en llamas, Clove agradeció que Cato y ella no llegarán hasta esas instancias y sin más en mente trató de conciliar el sueño. Sus sueños cambiaban constantemente, porque en cada uno de ellos la ojiverde estaba cubierta de sangre, pero no de cualquier persona, cada gota carmesí que la cubría provenía de un par de celestes y profundos ojos que la miraban tristes y vacíos. Para después culminar con una espada atravesándola y el portador de ésta, viéndola con asco y lastima, viendo como su final era a manos de un monstruo llamado Cato.

Cuando los primeros rayos de luz lograron penetrar su parpado, decidió levantarse y emprender el lento y tortuoso regreso a la arena, siempre imaginó que en aquellas horas previas estaría junto al hombre de celeste mirada y él la sostendría fuerte para no hacerla desistir. Se colocó una playera y un par de pantalones de algodón, así como un par de zapatillas deportivas, sabía que en la pequeña cabina su estilista le daría el traje a utilizar en la arena. No deseaba ver a nadie, después de la extraña muestra de unión de los tributos, Brutus se mostró como un total desconocido una vez de regreso a su área. Ese cambio de humor la hiso sentirse como imbécil, ya que creyó que el gesto de las manos podría significar otra cosa que no fuera un poco de espectáculo para los amantes de los juegos.

–Buenos días Clove.

–Buenos días- fueron todas las palabras que su mente le permitía articular.

Las horas restantes fueron tan largas como cortas, la morena no sabía cuáles eran sus prioridades y definitivamente el tiempo no estaba dentro de éstas. Como si la historia se repitiera camino hacia las habitaciones que contenían los enormes tubos de cristal que la transportarían hacia la nueva arena. Las cosas se volvían cada vez más raras, a diferencia de la primera vez que pasó por ahí, un par de vencedores la miraron expectantes, tratando de comunicarle algo con sus fijas miradas, algo que ella desconocía.

–Nos vemos en la arena pequeña Clove- la voz de Johanna Mason la interceptó segundos antes de perderse en lo que sería una ola de violencia-, sólo paso a saludar y recordarte que no importa que tan bueno sea un cuchillo como arma, también puedes _incorporar _otras _armas _a tu plan.

Y así como llegó se fue la bella y misteriosa mujer del distrito de la madera y Clove sin más cerró la puerta frente a ella. Su estilista le dejó el traje en el perchero, con una pequeña nota que la invitaba a dar su máximo esfuerzo. Una vez que terminó de leer la pequeña hoja de papel, la arrugó en su puño y la dejó caer.

Justo en la habitación contigua un hombre veía interrumpidos sus últimos minutos de reflexión.

– ¿Qué demonios hace _tú _aquí?- dijo Brutus en un claro tono de sorpresa-. Ya sé, buscas venganza, lo siento pero sabes cómo es este juego, no cabe el error en él, pero si continuas con tu loca idea lo más seguro es que encuentres una muerte segura. Sabes, siempre pensé que un día me traicionarías.

A pesar de los esfuerzos del maduro hombre su interlocutor no reaccionó.

–Pero que podemos hacer, está en nuestra naturaleza. Si me disculpas tengo que terminar de prepararme, en cualquier momento me darán la señal.

Brutus se giró dando la espalda a la persona que estaba ahí con él. Repentinamente el enorme monitor de la pared frontal marcó una cuenta regresiva de cinco minutos, haciendo que vencedor se apresurara un poco más.

–Si fuera tú comenzaría a quitarme esa ropa, por qué si no lo sabías hubo un ligero cambio, el tributo masculino que representara al distrito dos seré yo.

–Jajá, no me hagas reír Cato, que debo estar serio para cuando las cámaras intenten grabarme en la Cornucopia- la sonrisa se ensombreció y dijo-. Además la única forma de que te deje mi lugar es muerto.

–Muy bien eso se puede arreglar.

Unos ruidos atravesaban los muros y la tranquilidad de la morena, aún no entendía que tanto podría estar haciendo Brutus, quizá estuviera practicando sus brutales movimientos asesinos y Clove sólo deseó que fuera lo que estuviera haciendo pronto terminara con ello. Así que sólo esperó a que el reloj llegara a un minuto para colocarse en posición.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer_: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y a sus correspondientes

Pues me he tardado sólo una semana en este capi :) con la esperanza de que así sea con los otros, pues aprovechando que aquí en México es un fin de semana largo o puente, ósea que no habrá clases el lunes :D y aprovechando que dentro de una semana serán vacaciones, con lo cual espero poder avanzar más en el fic. Y respondiendo reviews;

Louisiana (si así se llama XD): Pues yo creo que el escribir un lemmon es como el reto que todo escritor de fics debe cumplir, es como su graduación xD sólo que pues debo cultivarme un poco más, pues tu idea me hizo pensar en la posibilidad de que uno de los capítulos de este fic sea lemmon y de no ser así podría crear un alternativo que sea lemmon, pero aún estoy viendo esa posibilidad.

Ya saben dudas, comentarios o sugerencias por review o twitter: Leay93 (:


	7. Un nuevo tributo

**.:****Un Nuevo tributo************:.**_  
_

_I can be the man that saves the day…_

El agua salpicaba sus pies. Desde que regresó a los juegos se imaginó las posibles arenas, pero nunca se le ocurrió que el Capitolio quisiera eliminarlos tan rápido. Claramente querían extinguir a la chica en llamas y salvar a la marioneta que representaba Odair, con todo y las regalías que él significaba. Clove recordaba el entrenamiento recibido en el centro, ella sabía nadar o al menos hasta donde recordaba. Después de ganar sus juegos pensó que nunca le sería útil practicar su nado o alguna actividad relacionada con el agua, grave error. Desde la desaparición de Cato, no pudo crear ningún tipo de estrategia o plan, mucho menos para un escenario como aquel.

Rápidamente analizó a sus competidores más cercanos; la adictica del distrito seis, la mujer del once y su nueva 'amiga' Johanna Mason. La mujer del siete era su única salvación en ese momento, quizás ella tuviera un plan para poder salir de la plataformas y lograr llegar a la Cornucopia. El reloj continuaba su andar y por un segundo la mente de la morena regreso años atrás, notó que lo único igual en ambas situaciones, era aquel gigantesco reloj, aquel que contaba los segundos restantes de su vida. Y el gong sonó.

Algunos de los tributos se lanzaron al agua, otros tantos como ella decidieron esperar. En sus primeros juegos Clove corrió como desquiciada en busca de armas y con el propósito de eliminar al mayor número de tributos posibles. Pero era clara la intención del Vasallaje; no dejar que los vencedores salieran vivos, al menos no los que representaran un peligro para el poder del Capitolio. Quizá el agua estaba acidificada o se encontraban algunos mutos. Así que la morena decidió esperar a que algo o alguien explotara.

–Al parecer está limpia- la voz de Johanna logró sobrepasar el barullo de las olas-. ¿Sabes nadar o necesitas ayuda?

Aquella pregunta fue una ofensa para Clove y su respuesta fue lanzarse al oscuro mar. Y por un instante creyó que se ahogaría. Pero como la gente solía decir: 'El cuerpo recuerda cosas que la mente no'. Y su cuerpo no era la excepción. Con torpes movimientos salió a flote y una vez controlada esa parte, emprendió camino hacia la Cornucopia. Y aquel año todos los víveres y armas se encontraban en una gigantesca pila, quizá de seis metros. Definitivamente los vigilantes querían ver sangre derramarse.

Al llegar a la orilla, se impulsó para dejar atrás el cuerpo de agua. Hasta ese entonces no reparó en sus vestuarios, aquel extraño conjunto parecía repeler el agua, haciéndola sentir ligera al salir. Aprovechando que su velocidad se vio intacta llegó a la enorme pila de armas que se encontraba al inicio del cuerno. Rebuscó entre lanzas, hachas y espadas; a sus preciados cuchillos. Pero alguien se lo impidió, era el tributo del distrito nueve, se acercaba a ella con los brazos en alza, iban directo a su cuello. Clove no perdió el tiempo y tomó una lanza. De un salto se puso frente al hombre y sin problema la lanzó hacia el robusto tributo. Él se agachó en acto reflejo, Clove aprovechó los segundos ganados y siguió buscando su arma predilecta. Cuando finalmente los tuvo entre sus manos, no dudó en arrojarlos a la dirección donde estaba el miembro del nueve.

– ¡Ah!- gritó una voz masculina.

Cuando la morena se disponía a arrojar el segundo una enorme mano la detuvo, pero fueron un par de celestes ojos los que la paralizaron por completo.

Era Cato.

–Que buena puntería.

Clove seguía estoica en su lugar, sin creer que el hombre sangrante frente a ella fuera Cato. Él por su parte soltó la muñeca de la ojiverde y sacó el cuchillo que segundos antes la misma Clove le lanzó.

–Toma, esto es tuyo- el blondo le devolvió el arma.

Cuando la sangre tibia del cuchillo envolvió la mano de la morena, ésta reaccionó. Todo y nada tenía sentido. ¿Qué hacía Cato en la arena?, ¿qué pasó con Brutus? y lo más importante ¿por qué él vestía el mismo conjunto de ropa que ella?

–Cato- fue la única palabra que se le ocurrió podía reflejar la infinita felicidad que sentía al verlo y tenerlo nuevamente frente a ella.

Y sin importarle la condición del ojiazul o si una manada de mutos venía, ella se arrojó a sus brazos. Y sin importar que todo Panem los observara, ella lo besó. Fue el beso más intenso que ella jamás le hubiera dado. El imaginar que hace un par de días él estaría en los brazos de algún influyente del Capitolio, sólo incrementó la pasión y el sentimiento en el pecho de la morena. Con todo el fuego creciendo en ella, dejó que Cato también se quemara con él.

– ¡Ouch!- se quejó el rubio sobre los labios de Clove.

Fue hasta aquel leve quejido cuando la morena recordó dónde se encontraba y bajo qué circunstancias. Tan rápido cómo se lanzó a Cato se retiró. Lo observó desde sus rubios cabellos hasta las plantas de los pies. Cuando notó que a diferencia del conjunto que llevaba puesto, el del chico contenía una línea de color escarlata. El hilo de sangre iniciaba en su hombro izquierdo, muy cerca de su pecho.

–Por Dios Cato, ¿qué te pasó?- su voz reflejaba clara preocupación y consternación. Y el ojiazul posó su mirada sobre el arma ensangrentada que la ojiverde tenía en sus manos. Clove siguió la mirada de Cato y con preocupación se disculpó-. Lo lamento, lo lamento. No quise, pensé que eras el tributo del nueve y…

–Tranquila- y la abrazó, con el brazo sano. Y aún contagiado por la pasión que Clove le dio, la volvió a besar, de una forma brusca y torpe.

–Que tiernos, pero ahora debemos movernos.

–Johanna- Clove miró a la mujer y seguidamente a Cato. ¿Cómo explicarle su extraña situación?

–Vámonos, antes de que vengan más tributos- el rubio respondió, lo que sorprendió a Clove.

–Tomen sólo un par de armas, viajaremos ligero- la mujer del siete ordenó.

A pesar de la herida, Cato se movió con agilidad, rebuscando en las armas esparcidas por Clove con anterioridad, tomó una espada e indicándole a su morena compañera de distrito que lo imitara. Ella agarró los cuchillos que faltaban, así como también una cinta para cargarlos. Por su parte Joanna ya tenía todo listo; un par de hachas, una más grande que la otra.

Una vez que ambos profesionales del dos estuvieron listos emprendieron el camino al agua, debían llegar a tierra firme y curar la herida de Cato. Durante el camino un hombre, de aparentemente unos 29 años, se unió a los tres tributos. Clove en su exaltación preparó un pequeño cuchillo.

– ¡Espera, él es de los nuestros!- Para cuando la morena mujer del siete terminó su oración, Clove ya había lanzado el arma, para fortuna del leñador, falló.

–Tranquila niña. Al parecer el instinto de un profesional nunca cambiará- mencionó el hombre de barba.

–No es personal, a mí también me tocó, para mi _buena_ fortuna no falló- Cato dijo con cierto sarcasmo y diversión.

–Entonces debes de tener cuidado con no mirar a otras chicas- siguió el mismo tono del rubio-. Soy Blight.

–Cato y Clove- apuntó la morena.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla de la plataforma, que sostenía al inmenso cuerno, se toparon con la sorpresa de que los tributos del uno los estaban esperando. Era claro que Cato no podría combatir, por lo que fue el primero en ser atacado. Clove lanzó un cuchillo hacia el hombre tosco y éste lo bloqueó con su machete. Segundos después Blight salió al ataque con su pequeña hacha. Aquella batalla fue entre el distrito de los lujos y la madera.

– ¡Rápido al agua!- gritó con voz potente.

Todos obedecieron sin chistar. La preocupación que Clove se generó, sobre el hombro de Cato, ya no parecía preocuparle y sin pensarlo se arrojó a las livianas olas, aferrada a la mano más fuerte del ojiazul. Clove extendió su agarre a todo el brazo del espadachín, para su fortuna el cuerpo de Cato parecía más liviano e incluso flotaba por sí solo. Cuando sus rostros sintieron el aire golpearlos, se dirigieron hacia la playa. Cuando sus pies tocaban el fondo, la morena finalmente soltó al blondo y sin esperar a que él se estabilizara, giró y preparó sus cuchillos.

En la plataforma se encontraba Blight, sin armas, estaba acorralado por Gloss. Él hombre alzó su machete contra el hombre del siete, dispuesto a decapitarlo, pero Clove fue más rápida y con la precisión de un cirujano arrojó su cuchillo, dando en la pierna del tributo del uno, haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio. Blight se sumergió, nadando lo más veloz que su cuerpo y torpes movimientos le permitían. Al llegar a la orilla ayudó a Cato y se perdieron entre la selva.

– ¿Estás bien?- Mason preguntó con sincera preocupación a su compañero de distrito.

–Sí, pero perdí mi arma- con las manos intentó acomodar su pelo.

–No te preocupes, yo tengo dos hachas, con eso debe bastarnos y ellos tienen las suyas.

–Bien, ahora sólo hay que encontrar a la chica en llamas- la voz de Cato resonó en la húmeda jungla, sorprendiendo algunas aves y a Clove.

El ojiazul se encontraba tumbado en el fresco fango, recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol. Y la morena lo miraba preocupada por su estado, recordó que no tomaron ningún tipo de medicina de la Cornucopia y si su tiro fue tan bueno como creyó, la herida sería profunda. Las palabras que él mencionó aún flotaban en el aire y Clove estalló.

– ¡Qué demonios haces _tú_ aquí!- se acercó peligrosamente a la posición de Cato-. ¿¡Dónde está Brutus!? Y ¿¡Dónde carajos estuviste los últimos días!?

–Te daré la versión resumida. Hace un par de noches atrás, fui hablar con el mentor del distrito doce, al parecer estaba liderando una especie de alianza masiva, entonces…

– ¿Alianza masiva?- interrumpió- De que rayos hablas.

–Cariño déjalo terminar- ahora el que interrumpió fue el hombre del distrito siete.

–Como te decía, me encontré con él en el bar y cuando nuestra charla terminó me dirigí a nuestro piso. Esa misma noche iba a contarte lo que ocurrió, pero Enobaria me lo impidió, me dejó noqueado. Cuando desperté estaba atado y en un lugar extraño, para cuando logre liberarme y salir ya era tarde, tú ya estabas en tu cabina a punto de salir.

Clove lo miraba atónita ante el relato que contaba, todo sonaba tan extraño y falso, pero necesitaba saber que pasó, así que decidió no interrumpir y dejarlo terminar.

–Sabía que los agentes de paz no me permitirían entrar contigo por órdenes de Enobaria; así que opté por ir a la cabina de Brutus. Tenía que avisarte todo lo que paso en la reunión con Abernathy y la única forma era entrar a la arena. Así que tuve que matar a Brutus. Tenía que ocupar su lugar.

– ¡Eres un imbécil!- gritó furiosa Johanna. Todos la miraron-. ¿Sabes el gran lio que armaste? En este momento todo el Capitolio debe estar pensando la manera de asesinarte, has hecho algo ruin y bajo, aun para los Juegos del Hambre. Y peor aun ¡has puesto en riesgo el plan!

–Johanna tiene razón, ahora los vigilantes nos atacaran con todo lo que tienen y sospecharán sobre tu incursión aquí- el castaño se estampó las manos contra la frente.

– ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?- volvió a gritar la mujer del siete.

–Tenía que alertar a Clove, no tuve opción.

– ¿Y no sé te ocurrió que nosotros pudimos haberle mencionado?- volvió hablar Blight.

–Ella jamás hubiera confiado en ustedes y en dado caso de habérseles unido los hubiera asesinado durante la primer noche.

Toda aquella ola de información le atrofiaron la mente a la ojiverde, la cual permaneció callada durante la intensa discusión de sus ahora aliados. Lo más importante de aquellos gritos era que: Cato estaba arriesgando su vida a niveles insospechados al estar ahí. Que el supuesto plan iba más allá de una alianza. Y que el Capitolio los mataría aun si resultaban vencedores de aquel vasallaje.

–Cállense- dijo con voz queda la morena, cuando nadie le prestó atención incremento el volumen-. ¡Quieres callarse de una vez!

– ¿Es que no lo entiendes niña? Estamos en serios problemas, quizá no sobrevivamos la noche.

–Si siguen gritando pueden apostarlo.

–Creo que _pecas_ tiene una idea- Blight habló.

–Por lo que pasó en la Cornucopia creerán, que inspirado en los tributos del doce, Cato decidió venir conmigo en la arena. Para así poder estar juntos.

– ¿De verdad crees que caerán en esa tontería?- interrogó Mason.

–De no ser así, les dejaremos en claro que es verdad, y se verán obligados aceptarlo.

–Oigan, ¿creen que nos hayan escuchado?- el hombre de barba preguntó, mientras miraba una pequeña cámara en un árbol cercano.

–No lo creo, aún había mucha acción en la Cornucopia y por lo que alcancé a ver; los tributos del doce estaban con los del cuatro. La chica en llamas y Finnick Odair, es un espectáculo que nadie se querrá perder-respondió Cato.

–Supongo que debemos agradecerte chico, fuiste el salvador del día- agradeció Blight, dándole una palmada en la espada a Cato.

– ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó él.

–Pues que no sólo ayudaste a que tu _novia_ se uniera a la causa, sino que ahora tenemos otro miembro, porque de haber estado Brutus, ni en un millón de años lo hubiéramos convencido.

–Ahora explíquenme de que trata el famoso plan.

Los otros tres presentes miraron a Clove significativamente. Los tributos pensaban en cómo comenzar con el relato, quizá debían utilizar las mismas palabras que Haymitch usó con ellos. Pero algo les decía que sin importar las palabras usadas o el tono empleado, el mensaje y el propósito seguirían siendo una trampa de muerte.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y a sus correspondientes

No me he tardado tanto o ¿sí? En fin sólo diré que estaba entretenida en otro pequeño proyecto, para un reto de un grupo, que si todo sale lo planeado lo podrán leer aquí mismo en FF sólo que no será de HG pero en fin. Quizá por la misma razón no pueda actualizar la próxima semana, quizá. Nunca se sabe, pero esperemos y se pueda y tengan capítulo la siguiente semana :) Gracias por su apoyo al fic prometo más romance ;)

Sólo una aclaración para la descripción de Blight utilizaré la del actor que lo interpretará en CF y pues por lo que pude ver en la foto.

Ya saben dudas, comentarios o sugerencias por review o twitter: Leay93 (:


	8. ¿Rebelde?

**.:****¿Rebelde?************:.**_  
_

_Someone has changed me,__ something saved me._

A la morena le costaba asimilar todo lo dicho por sus ahora aliados. Todo aquel plan sonaba a una locura: revolución, distrito trece, el sinsajo, vigilantes en contra del Capitolio. Era una locura, por decir menos.

– ¿Y cómo esperan que lo logremos?- preguntó Clove-. Si logramos mantener con vida a la chica del doce, cómo saldremos de aquí. Ni si quiera estamos seguros de que peligros esconde esta nueva arena.

–Creo que eso lo dejaremos para otra ocasión- respondió Blight, señalando al mar, específicamente a la Cornucopia.

La acción del baño de sangre había terminado, ahora las cámaras estarían enfocadas hacia los sobrevivientes de la primera ronda de muerte, a partir de ese instante cualquier palabra sobre planes y alianzas quedaba estrictamente prohibido. A partir de ese momento Clove sólo podía seguir el plan a ciegas, sin saber cuál sería el siguiente paso.

–Bien lo primero es buscar comida y agua, al parecer este año será de supervivencia- la mujer de ojos castaños comentó.

Hasta aquellas palabras Clove recordó la situación de su rubio compañero, la herida provocada por su cuchillo seguía latente y sangrante, mientras él intentaba detener el líquido escarlata. Comenzaba a perder los pocos colores que alguien con su tez pudiera tener.

– ¡Debemos buscar algo para detener la hemorragia!- la morena exclamó en un tono preocupante.

– ¡Tranquilízate!- chilló Johanna-, yo iré a investigar si podemos encontrar alguna planta para poder curar a tu _amigo_ y tú chiquilla preocúpate por buscar algo para comer.

–No voy a dejarlo solo, no en ese estado.

–Yo lo cuidaré, ustedes vayan- intervino Blight.

Aun a pesar de que aquel hombre amable -a comparación de su intensa compañera de distrito- lucía de confiar, Clove no quería arriesgarse a que todo lo del plan y los aliados fuera una trampa para deshacerse de un par de profesionales el primer día. Seguía sin dar una afirmativa al plan de la mujer del distrito siete.

–Anda Clove, estaré bien- la confianza y el dolor en las palabras de Cato la hicieron asentir de manera automática.

El par de mujeres emprendieron camino hacia las zonas más profundas de la jungla. Mientras que el ojiazul seguía tumbado en el suelo, con su mano aferrada a su herida. El castaño del siete revisó el área y al percatarse de que no corrían ningún peligro se arrodilló a la altura del rubio.

–He de decir que por un momento creí en tus intenciones al asesinar a Brutus y usurpar su lugar- mientras Blight decía su discurso le quitó la mano a Cato, quería examinar la herida de éste.

–Nunca sé de lo que hablas- dijo Cato con cierto dolor en su voz.

–No sé, supongamos que te creo y que alertar a tu compañera era una de las razones por las que deseabas entrar, pero ¿me negarás que no existe alguna otra razón para meterte aquí?, para arriesgar nuevamente tu vida. ¿O me dirás que lo que se dice sobre los profesionales no es cierto?

– ¿Y qué se dice sobre nosotros?

–Qué han sido entrenados como bestias y que el derramar sangre en los juegos no es suficiente, que su sed es tanta, que su más grande anhelo es volver y repetir su hazaña.

–No estás tan equivocado. Sólo te diré que la regla o mejor dicho, la ley de este año en el distrito dos fue: No presentarse voluntario.

–Y entonces al no salir voluntario tu sed de sangre fue mayor que quisiste entrar de todas maneras.

Cato no entendía a que iban todos esos cuestionamientos. El rubio estaba seguro que cuando le dio la explicación a Clove, Blight estaba más que atento a cada palabra, él sabía que la razón por la que entró a la arena era alertar a Clove, era que el plan no tuviera ninguna falla. Entonces lo comprendió, entendió el por qué de las preguntas del leñador. A esas alturas todos en Panem se estarían preguntado qué hacía Cato en lugar de Brutus y dónde estaría el susodicho. Qué explicación darían ante el pueblo, cuando averiguaran que una de las más grandes figuras del distrito dos yacía muerto en su cabina.

Ahora las cámaras de los vigilantes estarían observando al par de hombres, esperando con ansias la respuesta de Cato, Blight sólo intentaba ayudar a que la excusa fuera creíble. Qué pensaría la gente de que existieran dos parejas de trágicos amantes, definitivamente no podrían competir con el ahora 'matrimonio' Mellark y con el hecho de que un nuevo integrante se uniría a dicha familia. Pero si aceptaba que su deseo de volver era mayor que cualquier otra cosa, no podría justificar lo que pasó en la Cornucopia, el beso con Clove. Seguramente, a pesar de toda la acción que ahí se desarrolló, alguna cámara grabó aquel momento.

–Sólo te diré que aún en los asesinos hay niveles. Un asesino no se define por la acción misma, sino por la intensión detrás de ésta. Y las intensiones están marcadas por las circunstancias. Por lo que las circunstancias me obligaron a entrar.

–Así que te viste obligado a matar por la necesidad de… ¿qué?

–Hace muchos años hubo un punto de inflexión en mi vida, alguien me cambió. De no ser por ella quizá la razón de haber asesinado hubiera sido buscar más gloria.

– ¿Alguien te cambió? Te convirtió de un asesino a sangre fría, a un asesino con motivos- el castaño dijo en tono irónico-, que cambio.

–Tú no lo entiendes, sea lo que haya hecho, me salvó de convertirme en nada, de convertirme en un simple hombre que anhela regresar a las garras de la muerte- el rubio respondió con bastante enojo, no estaba seguro si Blight seguía en su papel, intentando hacer las mismas preguntas que todo el país se estaría formulando, fuera como fuese comenzaba a disgustarle aquella situación.

–Habla claro hombre. ¿Por qué dices que te salvó? A caso ella también se metió en tus juegos o evitó que alguien te matara.

–No es necesario intervenir en un hecho físico para ser salvado, ella no tuvo que mover un solo dedo. Con sólo estar ahí, basta para que hagamos actos tan desesperados.

–Entonces; ¿estás enamorado de ella?

Aquella pregunta el espadachín no se la esperaba, en todos los años que a él le tomó aceptar aquella verdad, nunca nadie le preguntó sobre sus sentimientos con respecto a la morena. Nadie en su distrito siquiera les dirigía la palabra, mucho menos preguntaban sobre su relación. Pero Cato sintió que aquel era el momento de romper con uno de los más grandes mitos, era momento de ser parte de la rebelión.

–La amo- dijo firmemente y con una seguridad indudable.

–Debes amarla demasiado para arriesgarte al castigo que obtendrás por lo que hiciste.

–Más de lo que te imaginas.

Blight se quedó sin palabras, simplemente sólo podía mirar aquel hombre sangrante con compasión y con cierta admiración, de una extraña y bizarra forma el rubio frente a él le recordaba a otro blondo; al chico del distrito doce. Ambos jóvenes con un mismo fin. Pero en mundos tan diferentes. Cualquiera diría que era imposible que aquel sentimiento, que se daba entre profesionales, no podía considerarse puro y honesto. Pero aquel par de jóvenes desconocidos también tenían su historia, tristemente sólo eran una estadística más. Pero en aquellos juegos, la gente involucrada pasaría de ser un número a algo más real. Algo tangible.

–No logré encontrar nada de comer- una mortificada Clove reapareció.

–No te preocupes pecas, yo me encargaré. Como un amplio conocedor de árboles puedo encontrar alguno que dé un fruto. Tú quédate con él.

Y como minutos antes lo hizo Clove, Blight se internó a la espesa jungla, dejando a los jóvenes juntos.

–Como lo detesto, quién se cree para ponerme un sobrenombre, ¿_pecas?- _La morena bufó molesta-. Que no crea que por estar en el mismo bando le permitiré que me trate así. Que no se le olvide que soy una profesional y en cualquier momento puedo acabarlo.

Cato sonrió ante la actitud de la ojiverde, aquellos pequeños gestos y actos hacían que la amara más. Clove tenía un carácter de cuidado pero en momentos, que sólo él tenía la dicha de ver, podía ser dulce y dócil.

–Tranquila, no es momento de matar a los aliados…

Se quedó con las siguientes oraciones atoradas en su garganta, pero tenía que decirlo. Él jamás pensó poder decir esa clase de cosas, mucho menos enfrente de otras personas que no fueran ella. Quizá todo era por la debilidad que empezaba a sentir por la pérdida de sangre.

–Lo lamento- dijo con un hilo de voz.

–Estamos bien- dijo Clove, sabiendo a que se refería Cato.

Aquellas palabras, aunque carentes de emoción, fueron suficientes para él. La falta de sangre en su cerebro dejaba que su mente perdiera control, dejando que sus impulsos la remplazaran. Así que se acercó para besarla, la beso tan frágilmente, como si el hacerlo doliera. Por su parte Clove quería demostrar todos sus sentimientos reprimidos. Un par de horas en la arena equivalían a días, el tiempo era lo que menos importaba y a su vez lo más determinante.

Ella era una profesional, llena de ímpetu, quería recuperar el tiempo, aquel tiempo que les quitaron al lanzarlos nuevamente a la arena. Quería arrebatarle el aire a besos, pero no deseaba demostrar su amor, quería que aquel sentimiento sólo fuera para el rubio, así que con toda su fuerza de voluntad, siguió el lento ritmo que marcaba Cato.

Pero antes de que la morena pudiera hacer cambiar el ritmo Johanna llegó para interrumpir el pequeño momento a solas de ambos profesionales.

–Tienes mucha suerte, encontré algo para ayudarte- la mujer del siete dijo como si no hubiera visto nada-. Y tú ¿encontraste comida?

–No, en esta jungla no hay raíces o plantas que comer y no vi ningún animal.

–Pero por suerte me tienen a mí.

La voz de Blight resonó entre los árboles cercanos, interrumpiendo el regaño que Johanna planeaba sacar.

–Encontré algunos frutos. No es la gran cosa, pero servirán por hoy; además son bastante jugosos, evitarán que nos deshidratemos, pero debemos seguir moviéndonos- mencionó cuando llegó hasta el grupo.

–Veo que la caza no es una de tus habilidades- siseó la morena mayor.

–Todo depende de qué tipo sea la presa.

Clove que hasta ese momento estaba arrodillada junto a Cato, se levantó y encaró a la mujer que previamente había cuestionado sus aptitudes.

–Debemos ahorrar energías, debemos seguir con el plan- el hombre castaño trató de calmar a ambas mujeres.

Mirando significativamente a Johanna en el proceso, el leñador deseaba que su compañera bajara sus niveles de intensidad. Él conocía la desesperación y el verdadero deseo por el cual Johanna aceptó la idea que el borracho de Haymitch les sugirió. Blight también deseaba que todo funcionara y poder vivir el mundo que el vencedor del doce les pintó. Para todo ello necesitaban de los profesionales. Con un pequeño aire déspota Johanna lanzó la planta verde a las manos de la chica de los cuchillos y ella dejando pasar la actitud de la otra mujer, se inclinó hacia la herida del espadachín.

Cuando el aire comenzaba a ser tan pensado como para cortarlo, una destellante luz los sorprendió, haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, en el caso de Cato sólo pudo hacerlo con una. El estruendo retumbó en sus odios. Clove pensó que moriría y lo que más le aterró de la idea, fue el saber que lo haría sin la mano de Cato sosteniendo la suya.

Cuando la morena notó que no es estaba muerta, miró donde la cegadora luz provenía. Lo único que sus ojos verdes lograron captar fue como el destello se esfumó. Para cuando los ojos de la pecosa se adaptaron al cambio de luz, se encontró con que el cielo se había oscurecido. Quizá fue obra de los vigilantes o quizá fue que nunca se dieron cuenta del cambio, debido a su intensa discusión con los miembros del siete.

– ¡Qué demonios fue eso!- Johanna exclamó.

–Al parecer el público se ha aburrido- Blight mencionó mientras se incorporaba-, y me alegra que los vigilantes no tengan una buena puntería.

–Será mejor que nos movamos, pudieron fallar la primera vez, pero no creo que lo hagan dos- el rubio se metió a la plática.

–No, recuerden lo que dicen: 'Un rayo no cae dos veces en el mismo lugar'- Clove ayudaba a Cato a incorporase, usando el extraño musgo verde de Johanna sobre la herida del ojiazul y gritando al aire-: ¡Nos quedó claro el mensaje!

–Ahora eres una experta en el clima.

–Mason mejor dinos cual es el siguiente paso.

–Como desees, mi _querida _Clove- haciendo una pequeña reverencia, en clara señal de burla-. Lo siguiente es buscar a nuestros otros aliados.

Clove dejó de atender a su amado rubio al escuchar: 'Aliados'. Y aliados fue lo último que la morena deseaba escuchar, ahora las cosas definitivamente irían mucho peor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y a sus correspondientes.

¿Cómo comenzar? El fin de semana pasado, no fue bueno. El capítulo ya estaba casi listo, pero hubo un problema con mi Internet y no tuve acceso a nada del mundo 'online' durante casi 4 días S: y para cuándo me regresó era como martes o miércoles. Y no queriendo romper mi nueva rutina de actualizar los fines de semana decidí esperarme hasta hoy.

Y con respecto al reto (aquell s que leyeron las notas del capítulo anterior sabrán) pues no gané ): pero me gustó mucho participar en el reto y lo volveré hacer sin dudarlo :D Eso es todo con respecto a las justificaciones.

Ahora pasando a las notas, en este par de capítulos que he mencionado a Blight me he enamorado :3 es un personaje que nunca pensé pudiera dejarme un 'no sé qué, que qué sé yo' pero en los caps que he escrito con él me ha agradado bastante, así que quizá puedan leer más sobre él. Es lo bueno del Fanfiction. Y creo que en términos generales es todo por el momento, nos leemos pronto.

Ya saben dudas, comentarios o sugerencias por review o twitter: Leay93 (:


	9. La caída de la alianza

**.:****La caída de la alianza************:.**_  
_

_And this is who I am,__ although I was blinded…_

La oscuridad la invadía. Las imágenes pasaban en su mente como una película: sangre, rayos, insectos, peleas y hombres vestidos de blanco; eran los protagonistas de dicho filme. El dolor que aquejaba su cuerpo y mente no le permitían enfocar y aclarar los recuerdos que guardaba. Ordenó a su cuerpo, controlar el intenso sufrimiento que sentía e intentar repetir cada uno de los últimos sucesos.

Se recordaba en la selva, en busca de los tributos del distrito tres. Según lo dicho por Johanna, horas atrás, era necesario la incursión de estos tributos para poder estar cerca de Katniss Everdeen, según la mujer de distrito siete, la chica en llamas era el ser más desconfiado que jamás hubiera conocido y por lo tanto si deseaban ser aceptados por ella y por los suyos debían llevar una 'ofrenda' en señal de paz. En un principio los profesionales estaban recios y dudosos de incorporar más gente al plan, pero entendieron la postura de Katniss, que no sería fácil aceptar que un par de los asesinos más reconocidos del capitolio fueran sus aliados.

De nueva cuenta el dolor lo alejó de sus memorias, trayéndola a la realidad. Una realidad en la que escuchaba voces. Dentro de las miles de sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo, lograba sentir el frío sobre su espalda, intentando descubrir algo más sobre el lugar donde se encontraba canalizó esa sensación.

Metal. Era lo que sentía bajo su espalda, quizá estuviera sobre una plancha, de aquellas que suele usar el Capitolio el primer día que los tributos llegan para los juegos. Al menos eso es lo que ella recordaba. Las voces eran tan bajas que prefirió concentrarse en intentar recordar el cómo había llegado ahí.

Se visualizaba en la selva, después de una breve discusión con el tributo masculino del tres, Beete. El cual se encontraba con una alta fiebre a causa de una herida en su espalda, era por un cuchillo. Cuando el resto del equipo supo qué tipo de arma causo aquella herida inmediatamente observaron a la morena.

–No me miren a mí, al juzgar por la profundidad de la herida, si yo hubiera lanzado ese cuchillo y a esa distancia, él ya estaría muerto.

Comprendiendo que las palabras de la ojiverde estaban llenas de razón, intentaron descifrar lo que la mujer del tres balbuceaba. Pasaron horas intentando comprender lo que su loca y ahora nueva compañera trataba de decirles, pero era imposible. Sin Beete como traductor no lograrían entender a la extraña mujer.

El día transcurría sin preocupaciones y con una creciente sed. Desde el día anterior no habían probado gota de agua, las frutas ayudaron un poco pero nada sustituiría al vital líquido. Y ahora con dos cuerpos más que cargar; uno inconsciente y otro perdido en los rincones de su propia mente, las cosas se complicaban.

–Aún tengo un poco de las plantas que me dieron, quizá a él le sirvan.

A nadie sorprendieron las palabras de Cato, en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, los profesionales del distrito dos se ganaron una cierta confianza de los demás miembros del grupo. Empezaron a creer en su intención de ayudar a la causa rebelde, comenzaron a creer que su deseo de libertad era sincero. Y así fue cómo, desde que inició aquel nuevo día, tomaron un descanso. Blight supervisaba la zona junto con un muy recuperado Cato. Por su parte Johanna y Clove ayudaban a los tributos del tres, la morena mayor ayudaba a tranquilizar e intentar nuevamente descifrar las palabras de Wiress. Por su parte Clove recreaba en Beete, los movimientos que usó con el rubio. A los pocos minutos e intentos con el hombre del tres, la morena menor se vio interrumpida por su gruñona compañera.

–Encárgate de Majara, antes de que la mate.

–Pero aún no termino con él- dijo la ojiverde, señalando al hombre robusto.

–Yo me encargaré, sólo mantenla alejada de mí- apuntando con su largo dedo hacia Wiress.

Una especie de deslumbrante luz la regreso al presente, al oscuro cuarto donde estaba casi inconsciente. Las voces se hacían fuertes, para segundos después verse apagadas. Era difícil entender las palabras de aquellos hombres. La extraña luz blanca seguía molestándole. Atravesaba sus parpados; tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y quedar ciega, de que el verde de sus ojos se perdiera y pasara a un sereno gris.

Gris, era el tono del cielo. Gris se tornó después de un par de horas de descanso. Todo parecía mejorar cuando escucharon los fuertes truenos y mirando al cielo notaron que las nubes opacaban al majestuoso sol. Pensaron que podrían beber cuanto quisieran. El primero en mostrar su emoción fue Blight, el optimista. Y antes que nadie, abrió los brazos hacia el cielo, cuando notó que las nubes no podrían aguantar su pesada carga ni un instante más; abrió su boca a su máximo. La primer gota golpeó su reseca lengua, al inicio refrescó y humecto la zona donde cayó, después un extraño sabor invadió sus papilas. No creyendo lo que éstas le decían se decidió a saborearla, para así confirmar el primer diagnostico, era sangre. Creyendo estar equivocado, abrió sus ojos y esperando la segunda gota, vio los rostros expectantes de sus compañeros; con el mismo anhelo, diferente expresión.

El afluente cayó con más fuerza, gotas grandes remojaban los sudorosos y cansados rostros. Rápidamente el entorno se transformó a carmín. Para Clove era revivir una de sus miles de pesadillas; ella bañada en la sangre de sus víctimas, ahogada en ella. A cada instante la lluvia se hacía más fuerte y constante.

– ¡Debemos salir de aquí!- gritó Blight.

Seguido de la orden, el nuevo grupo se levanto, tomó dirección hacia el sur, lejos de la caliente sangre. Cato tomó a Beete sobre su espalda, Clove jaló a Wiress. La sangre era tan espesa que impedía la comunicación, así como la visibilidad. Simplemente pudieron seguir su instinto. Dando topes con árboles y rocas. Cuando la desagradable precipitación terminaba, los zumbidos comenzaron. Cada gota menos era un zumbido más. Temiendo a que fueran rastrevíspulas aumentaron la velocidad. Los ojos aún ardían pero detenerse significaría la muerte.

– ¡Ah!

– ¡Blight!- Johanna se detuvo. Giró esperando lograr ver una figura en ese fondo carmesí.

– ¡Muévete!- ordenó Clove, para también jalar con la tributo del siete.

Mason entendió que no había marcha atrás, que aceptar ser parte del plan de Haymitch significaba sacrificar todo, inclusive si ese todo es lo único. Con algunas lagrimas, limpiando su rojo rostro, siguió en línea recta.

Una fría mano apretaba con fuerza su antebrazo. Estaba de vuelta con su dolor y confusión. Una aguja, era lo que su brazo sentía. Al parecer sólo cantidades extremas de dolor y contacto humano era lo único capaz de alejarla de sus recuerdos.

–No es tan grave, con descanso bastará.

–_No es tan grave- _pensó la morena. Ella sentía que se moría.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no despierta?

Aquella voz le sonó tan familiar. Cuando forzaba a su cabeza a recordarla, ésta simplemente le enviaba como respuesta una fuerte punzada. Pero su cuerpo fue benevolente con ella y la dejó recordar un poco más.

La carrera había terminado, al parecer salieron victoriosos. Al llegar al límite de la jungla con la playa soltaron todas sus fuerzas. Cato arrojó a un herido Beete contra el suelo. Clove soltó, a la ahora pegajosa mano de Wiress. Johanna sólo daba pasos hacia atrás, para arrepentirse y caminar nuevamente hacia delante. Estaba molesta y frustrada, quizá dolida. Así que se desquitó con el tributo del tres, para después pasar a gritonear a una desorientada Majara.

– ¡Johanna!- aquella voz familiar, los hizo girar hacia la dirección de donde provenía.

– ¡Finnick!- respondió ella.

Se fundieron en un corto pero significativo abrazo, para después pasar a contarse los hechos relevantes. Fue entonces cuando el castaño hizo la pregunta que revelaría la similitudes entre la intensa mujer y una discreta Clove.

– ¿Y Blight?

–Durante la huida, lo perdimos- el tono duro en la voz de Mason sorprendió a la ojiverde.

–Lo siento, Johanna.

–Sí, bueno, no era gran cosa, pero era de casa.

Definitivamente Clove no entendía a aquella mujer. Juraría verla visto llorar. Cómo era posible que cambiara su actitud de un momento a otro. Entonces entendió. Increíblemente ambas morenas no eran tan distintas la una de la otra. Johanna jamás admitiría su debilidad ante nadie fuera de su círculo. Y su círculo fue cortado cuando Blight se perdió. Y la otra parte, quizá, estaba frente a ella, pero no permitiría que los causantes de la pérdida del leñador, notaran su dolor.

Su mente quedó más confundida con el enfrentamiento entre Katniss y Johanna. La chica en llamas, molesta por la actitud de la morena para con una desorientada Wiress, y Johanna con su temperamento voluble, ahora más sensible que antes, descargó parte de su coraje contra la chica del doce.

– ¿Qué la deje en paz?- la mujer sin previo aviso estrelló su mano en la mejilla de la en llamas-. ¿¡Quién crees que los sacó de esa maldita jungla por ti!? Serás…

Clove podía entender la actitud de Johanna hacia Beete y Wiress, era de rencor, odio. La ojiverde sabía que la morena culpaba Majaras y Voltios, ya que sin ellos como carga, posiblemente Blight estaría ahí con ellos. Lo que no le cuadraba era la actitud de la chica en llamas, actuaba con desprecio, desconfianza. La chica de los cuchillos, molesta con el comportamiento de Everdeen, dio un par de pasos hacia la discusión de las mujeres y antes de poder reclamar algo, la mano de Cato la detuvo. Sus celestes ojos le dijeron que no hablara, que no se entrometiera.

–Es debido al golpe en su cabeza.

¿Cuándo dejaría su mente de moverla de un mundo a otro? De nueva cuenta estaba en la plancha con extraños tubos sobre antebrazo.

–Aunque no fue directamente golpeada ahí, la caída fue dura. Lo más peligroso ha pasado, logramos quitar el trozo de madera de su estomago. Por suerte no hubo daños importantes.

¿Caída? Después del vaivén de imágenes, lo recordó.

El plan iba viento en popa. Los tributos del doce, con todo y sus dudas, lograron aceptar la permanencia de los profesionales, no sin antes tener una fuerte discusión con ellos. Aquella noche sería el principio del fin del Capitolio. En términos generales, el plan era derribar el campo de fuerza que rodeaba la arena. Sonaba simple. Tenían todo: la forma, los recursos, la fuerza. Los grupos quedaron divididos. Johanna sería la encargada de cuidarle la espalda a Katniss; Cato la de Peeta; el resto aguardaría a que la impenetrable barrera cayera.

Pero los que cayeron fueron ellos, al momento que el rayo dio con todo su poder, los agentes de paz ya los esperaban. Gritos, balas, golpes. El plan fracasó. El capitolio supo leer su idea. Clove pensó que si moriría ahí, quería hacerlo junto a Cato. En medio del caos, derribó a un par de agentes que se acercaban a ella, siguió el camino hacia el rubio. Mientras él parecía alejarse de ella.

Cato perseguía a un desesperado Peeta, que indudablemente iba tras su amada Katniss.

– ¡Cato!- la ojiverde gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pequeños pulmones le permitieron. Él no la escuchó.

Ella mandó toda su energía y desesperación a sus piernas, debía alcanzarlo; debía despedirse. Un disparo tras de ella le hizo perder la concentración y por ende el equilibrio. No sabía que dolía más si cabeza que comenzaba a punzarle o su costado que comenzaba a mojarse. El golpe fue suficiente para que la ojiverde perdiera el control de su cuerpo. Intentó levantarse, un par de brazos le ayudaron a incorporarse. Sonrió, o al menos eso quería creer, con la esperanza de ver un par de celestes orbes. En lugar de ver una rubia melena se topó con una careta blanca, estaba perdida. Intentó mover sus manos y piernas a modo de defensa, fracasando. Los hombres la inmovilizaron con un par de movimientos. Ni en el peor escenario se imaginó ser capturada por los miembros del capitolio, la muerte sería su mejor bendición.

Ahí estaba Clove, la chica de los cuchillos, esa era ella. Pensar que tantas cosas tuvieron que pasar para que ella dejara caer la venda que la cegaba. Tenía que perder la única felicidad que tuvo en años para poder odiar a su creador.

– ¿En cuánto tiempo despertará?- la misma voz familiar.

–Físicamente, en un par de días- Clove se sentía como una rata de laboratorio.

–Espero y no te equivoques, lo que ella sabe es imprescindible. La necesitamos para esta guerra.

Clove deseaba morir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

_Disclaimer_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y a sus correspondientes.

La razón por la que estuve fuera, fue la falta de ganas de escribir (no sé si eso es a lo que llaman falta de inspiración) Porque ya tenía la historia de este capítulo en mi cabeza, pero las ganas de 'sentarme' y empezar a teclear no llegaban. Generalmente cuando empiezo una historia es porque ya tengo le idea de como empieza, algunos momentos climax y un posible final, así que sé a donde va este fic, lo que falta a veces es ese deseo de emocionarte con lo que escribes.

Pero finalmente llegó y aquí está el resultado, ustedes sabrán decirme que tan fuerte fue ese deseo de escribir. y esperemos y no se quiera ir.

Ya saben dudas, comentarios o sugerencias por review o twitter: Leay93 (:


	10. Una nueva oportunidad

**.:Un****a nueva oportunidad************:.**_  
_

_I didn't notice__ that you were right in front of me._

El sueño era poderoso. Clove no podía moverse, sentir e inclusive creía que ya no respiraba; pensó que su deseo de morir se había cumplido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Cuatro, cinco días? Si le preguntaban a su cuerpo, él diría que fueron semanas. Su cuerpo estaba cansado de tanto descansar, pero la mente de la morena seguía sin querer cooperar.

– ¿Por qué sigue sin despertar?- la voz de un hombre preguntaba.

–No lo sé, físicamente está perfecta, sus heridas han sanado.

–La quiero despierta para esta noche- sentenció la primera voz.

Clove escuchaba todo a su alrededor, pero no deseaba verse con sus 'rescatadores', sabía que las consecuencias por sus actos no serían menores que la muerte. Pero quizá, aún hubiera una oportunidad. Si fue capaz de tragase su orgullo y ser parte de una alianza, tan patética, como la de los 'rebeldes' entonces lo volvería hacer, se uniría al Capitolio para salvarse, para salvarlo a él. Cuando terminó de formular su plan, de nueva cuenta las voces reaparecieron, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado encerrada en sus pensamientos?

Clove decidió comenzar con su estrategia, así que lentamente se movió. Primero fueron sus manos, seguidas de sus pies para finalizar con sus parpados, los cuales parecían doler cuando intentaba abrirlos. Una tenue luz la iluminaba, haciendo que sus verdes ojos le ardieran, con miedo a ser asesinada, al instante fijo su vista hacia su lado izquierdo donde sólo podía ver una pared de tono gris, al no descubrir nada en aquel lado, regresó su vista hacia arriba, sólo para toparse nuevamente con los focos que esparcían su luz, para ahora girar su mirada hacia el lado derecho; una pequeña mesa con algunas agujas y sueros, fue lo que encontró.

–Finalmente despiertas- una voz la llamó.

Un miedo invadió a la morena, a pesar de haber imaginado su plan cientos de veces, no esperaba que el enfrentamiento con sus captores fuera tan pronto ella despertara.

–Bienvenida al distrito trece- mencionó el hombre con una alegría sincera-, pecas.

– ¡Blight!- sorprendida Clove intentó incorporarse tan rápido como descubrió quién era el hombre que había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo.

–Tómalo con calma niña, no queremos que recaigas, no luego de todo lo que tomó reanimarte.

Siguiendo su naturaleza, la profesional ignoró a su ex-compañero, al que hasta hace cosa de días creyó muerto, incorporándose lo más que su entumido cuerpo le permitía.

– ¿Cómo es qué sigues vivo?

– ¿De verdad esa es tu primer pregunta?, como se nota que no me prestas atención- dijo el castaño con resignación-, pero te complaceré.

–Pensé que los insectos te devoraron.

–Yo también lo pensé, pero resulta que aquellos zumbidos provenían de un lado diferente de la selva, no estaba tras de nosotros. Debido a la sangre no pude ver hacia dónde iba y tropecé, mi pie se atoró con ramas y plantas, así que no pude seguirlos, ni tampoco gritarles, la sangre era tanta que entraba a mi boca cada que la abría.

– ¿Y por qué no nos alcanzaste después?

–Lo intenté, pero no pude localizarlos.

–Estuvimos en la playa, junto con Finnick y sus aliados.

–Bueno, es un poco tarde para saber esa información.

– ¿Dónde estamos Blight?- preguntó Clove, tomándose la cabeza y mirando a detalle la habitación.

–Quizá no debí darte información tan importante cuando tu cabeza seguía en otro lado- suspiró para que Clove se sintiera tranquila-. Estamos en el distrito trece, fuimos rescatados de la arena cuando el rayo impactó la barrera.

–Entonces el plan fue un éxito- Clove comentaba incrédula, a la vez que la alegría comenzaba a invadirla.

–En parte.

– ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A caso no lograron recatar a Everdeen?

–No es eso, ella fue la primera en ser subida al aerodeslizador.

–Entonces, deberías estar feliz, lo logramos, ni un tributo más fue sacrificado, hasta tú resultaste con vida- la ojiverde le repelía feliz.

–En cuanto la barrera cayó, el Capitolio ya nos esperaba, así que todo se convirtió en una nueva lucha, una en la que se peleaba por tener a la mayor cantidad de vencedores capturados.

–Sí y nosotros nos trajimos la mejor parte, ¿no? Tenemos al alma de la revolución. ¿Qué más necesitamos?- Clove seguía hablando animadamente.

–El Capitolio también atrapó a sus peces gordos. Ellos lo atraparon.

–No es posible, tanto que defendimos la vida de Mellark y lo tienen, cómo pudo…- entonces ella se detuvo y a su mente vino la última vez que vio al rubio del doce y lo recordó- ¿dónde está?

–Durante la confusión, Peeta salió corriendo, quería ir por Katniss- comenzó a hablar el hombre del siete, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería la morena-. Parte de la misión era mantenerlo con vida y Cato lo sabía, por eso fue tras de él.

– ¡Responde la pregunta!- gritó furiosa Clove.

–El Capitolio lo tiene.

Clove no podía creer en las palabras del hombre, nunca imaginó que eso pasaría, ella se veía siendo torturada por los agentes de paz, pero siempre con Cato a su lado; algunas veces lo veía libre en el distrito trece mientras ella preparaba su fuga de los hombres de blanco e incluso había pensado en la posibilidad de que él estuviera muerto, pero nunca pasó por su mente, la idea de que los papeles se invirtieran, que ella estaría a salvo y él con su vida en manos de seres como Snow, seres a los cuales traicionaron, seres que, definitivamente, se cobrarían cada ofensa.

A diferencia de lo que Blight creía, Clove se mantuvo estoica, pero el castaño podía ver la ira y el dolor en sus verdes ojos, las delgadas y pequeñas manos de la morena comenzaban a estrujar con fuerza las sabanas que estaban sobre sus piernas.

En el ambiente se podía sentir la mezcla de sentimientos, la alegría por estar un paso más cerca de terminar con decenas de años de opresión y también un profundo dolor, por las pérdidas para lograrlo. Cuando creían ahogarse con su incomodidad, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose llamó la atención de los vencedores.

–Veo que ha despertado- era una mujer la que hablaba-. Le molesta presentarnos soldado Blight.

–Enseguida, ella es Clove, vencedora del distrito dos- levantándose en el acto, recitando la presentación-. Clove, ella es la presidenta del distrito trece y líder de la revolución, Alma Coin.

–Me alegra que al fin ya esté en condiciones, sólo cabe decir felicidades por sobrevivir y bienvenida a los revolucionarios- la mujer de edad avanzada hablaba con superioridad-. Soldado, nueva orden: a partir de hoy esta jovencita estará bajo su cuidado, usted se encargará de ponerla al corriente de las reglas que se manejan en este distrito, así como también de su entrenamiento.

Dicho esto la mujer de blanca cabellera salió, siendo seguida por las miradas tanto de Blight como de Clove. El leñador buscó la mirada verde de su compañera, que ahora reflejaba una clara confusión y el deseo de una explicación.

–Esa mujer es algo espeluznante- dijo la morena mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

–Bien mi pequeña discípula, ¿por dónde quieres que comience?

–Me gustaría saber qué significa eso de soldado, pero todo a su tiempo, mejor dime cómo es que este distrito aún sigue de pie.

Y con una sonrisa el castaño hombre comenzó su relato, mismo que días atrás cuando él llegó le contaron, aquellas palabras de cómo un distrito logró sobre ponerse de la mano aniquiladora de Snow. Una vez terminada la clase de Historia, pasaron a las reglas del lugar; comida, vestido, entrenamientos, etc. A cada palabra del ahora soldado, Clove no podía evitar que su mente tendiera a divagar hacia Cato; la morena también sabía que no podía perder la calma, como en el centro de entrenamiento solían decirles, cuando un profesional cae ante sus emociones es su final. Así que la vida de Cato dependía ahora de ella.

–Es por eso que debes seguir al pie de la letra tu horario, las consecuencias pueden…

–Qué has sabido de _él_ - Clove interrumpió al vencedor del siete e incorporándose-. ¿Aún está vivo?

Es pregunta había estado rondando su cabeza desde que supo que el rubio no había sido salvado junto con ella, pero quería ignorarla, quería prepararse por si la respuesta era negativa. La incertidumbre fue más, y aunque no estuviera lista, necesitaba saberlo; necesitaba una razón para seguir o caer.

–Han pasado muchas cosas desde que salimos de la arena- Clove estaba segura de que el hombre la había escuchado, así que lo dejó continuar con su explicación-, fuertes enfrentamientos entre agentes de paz y rebeldes en los diferentes distritos, incluso el doce fue aniquilado.

– ¿El distrito de la chica en llamas?- Blight sólo asintió-. Snow debe estar demasiado furioso.

–No sabemos nada sobre los tributos capturados, a excepción de uno- el pecoso rostro de Clove pareció inundarse de una pequeña esperanza, la cual Blight mató-, Peeta Mellark. Él ha hecho un par de apariciones en televisión, pero sólo eso tenemos.

–Entonces si él está vivo puede que los otros también lo estén, ¿no?- refutó Clove, queriendo mantener viva su esperanza.

–Clove, debes entender la diferencia de importancias entre unos y otros, hay personas que son claves en una guerra, las demás sólo son parte del medio para obtener los fines.

–Que irónico, para poder erradicar los males de Capitolio debemos emplear su método. Una vez tributo, siempre lo serás- riendo un poco-, o como lo llaman aquí; soldado.

–Salimos de una matanza para entrar a otra.

–Pero aún así, si Mellark sigue vivo, quizá los demás también, quizá deseen obtener información sobre los rebeldes, eso nos da esperanzas.

–Esperanzas- bufó con tono sarcástico-, a veces creo que las esperanzas son inútiles en las guerras, es como en los juegos, cuando te aferras a ellas, son las primeras que pierdes y cuando las mantienes, al final te das cuenta de que lo que deseabas nunca pasará; sólo calmas momentáneamente tu dolor, para que al final este se vuelva más grande.

– ¿A quiénes tenemos de nuestro lado?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar ante el pesimista comentario del castaño.

–A todos los distritos, excepto al dos y al uno, aún siguen recios a unirse a los pequeños grupos rebeldes.

– ¿Y quiénes están aquí, en el trece?

–Aparte de nosotros dos, tenemos al Sinsajo, Beete y Odair, así como a un par de mentores.

– ¿Sinsajo?

–Cierto, aún no llegaba a esa parte. El Sinsajo es la imagen que da fuerza a los rebeldes, también conocida como 'La chica en llamas' o Katniss Everdeen.

–Sí que tienen creatividad- Clove rió un poco y entonces notó que dentro de la lista de vencedores citada por Blight hacía falta un nombre-. ¿Y Johanna?

–Bueno- el vencedor tragó saliva pesadamente, respondiendo la pregunta de la ojiverde-, dentro de la lista de 'bajas' están Peeta, Cato y Johanna.

–Ya veo- Clove decía con sinceridad, recordando lo que pasó Johanna al creer muerto al castaño e imaginándose, que si el sentimiento era mutuo entre ambos miembros del siete, entonces el dolor de aquel hombre no sería menor al mostrado por Mason en la arena.

–Una vez dada la bienvenida y la introducción oficial, es tiempo de que descanses, mañana iniciaremos tu entrenamiento.

El castaño se dirigió hacia la puerta, de donde minutos antes Coin había salido, en un claro gesto de zanjar la conversación, se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Por su parte Clove se quedó en la misma posición, ahora que finalmente despertaba no quería volver a cerrar sus ojos por temor a recaer en su sueño o quizá porque temía que su realidad cambiara, siendo peor que la actual. Pero, de verdad, ¿podía ser peor? Así que se quedó sentada, pensando en que haría de ahora en adelante, lo primero sería averiguar si Cato seguía con vida, ella aun albergaba las esperanzas, a pesar de lo dicho por Blight, era lo único que le quedaba por aferrarse. Y si Cato estaba vivo, debía pensar en cómo recatarlo y si él estuviera muerto, debía pensar en las formas de vengarse de todos los miembros del Capitolio. No había tiempo para dormir, había muchas cosas que pensar.

–Levántate pecas- gritó la voz de Blight.

Ante el grito del hombre Clove se sobresalto, preguntándose en qué momento de la noche el sueño la venció.

– ¿O debería decir soldado?- el castaño se acercó a la cama y colocando un brazalete en la muñeca de la joven, se alejó.

La morena entendió el mensaje y se levanto de la cama que había sido su hogar durante los días pasados, con energías renovadas, con ilusiones crecientes. Su primera parada fue en el baño, dónde se aseó, en cuanto el agua tocó su cuerpo y el jabón hizo espuma, se sintió como un animal asustado, había pasado tanto desde que su cuerpo sintiera un calor como el que el vital líquido le proporcionaba. Una vez que su cuerpo se acostumbró a que el agua la envolviera, ya no quería salir de ahí, así que cerró sus ojos y se relajó.

–Clove, aquí te dejo tu nuevo atuendo, esa bata de hospital está algo pasada de moda- Blight había interrumpido su ducha-. Te veo a fuera.

Clove decidió salir de la regadera, debía ponerse en forma cuanto antes, no había tiempo que perder. Al salir tomó la toalla que reposaba sobre un barandal y fijo sus verdes orbes en la ropa que el hombre dejó, sólo para confirmar sus sospechas; estaba dejando de ser un tributo, para convertirse en un soldado. No tardó mucho y salió al encuentro con el hombre del siete.

–El primer paso son los exámenes médicos, pero considerando que eres un cliente frecuente en la enfermería y que el desayuno será en un par de horas, te mostraré el lugar.

–Eso suena bien.

–La primer parada será en el centro de operaciones y tecnología, o como yo le digo, la cueva de Beete.

Ambos vencedores caminaron a un ritmo lento, de alguna forma a la morena le agradaba la idea de encontrarse con el vencedor del distrito tres, era como visitar a un viejo amigo, de alguna manera en esos pocos días en la arena, Clove sintió que por primera vez, y fuera de Cato, tenía personas a las cuales denominar como amigos.

– ¿Cómo está el gran genio de Panem?- preguntó cantarinamente Blight.

–No tan bien como desearía, me tienen trabajando como bestia-se quejó el hombre de color-. Sabes que quieren que entre a los sistemas de comunicaciones del Capitolio.

– ¿Es que a caso es mucho para tus habilidades?

–Me ofendes Blight, para nada es difícil, teniendo en cuenta que yo ayude a desarrollar dichos sistemas, lo que me molesta es que no tuve tiempo de descansar, al menos no como ella- por primera vez en la plática se dirigió a Clove, la cual se creía invisible para ambos hombres.

–Pretextos- intervino el castaño, defendiendo a la chica-, y yo que la traje para que viera tus habilidades y me decepcionas.

–Aunque mis proyectos son de nivel confidencial, te puedo adelantar que Snow y sus esbirros planean dar una transmisión especial el día de hoy.

– ¿Y se supone que te debo creer?

–Sólo espera y verás.

Y como si Beete tuviera voz profética, en las pantallas apareció el escudo del Capitolio, para seguidamente mostrar a Peeta Mellark, sentado junto a Caesar.

–Se los dije- se regocijó triunfantemente, el vencedor del distrito tres.

Clove no creía en el poder que los rebeldes tenían, lograr predecir los movimientos de Snow, era una gran ventaja, quizá si había posibilidades de ganar. Cuando el mensaje de Peeta se desvió hacia una advertencia para Katniss, la morena dejó de prestar atención al rubio que hablaba, para fijarse en el entorno del estudio. Cuando su mirada instintivamente se posó sobre una figura levemente escondida detrás de una de las cortinas de fondo, su vista jamás podría traicionarla y menos si se trataba de _él_, cómo pudo ser tan tonta y no haberlo notado que él estaba ahí, justo enfrente de ella, justo a la vista de todos.

– ¡Está vivo!- exclamó feliz.

– ¡Silencio niña!- reprendió el hombre de mayor edad.

Y entonces por primera vez desde que el chico del doce comenzó con su entrevista ella le puso atención y sólo para enterarse que su ahora hogar sería bombardeado. La transmisión terminó con la sangre de Mellark ensuciando la cámara. Para instantes después una alarma, indicando una contingencia, comenzara a sonar. No tardaron en llegar los miembros más importantes del distrito trece. De entre los cuales sólo Clove sólo reconocía a Haymitch y a la presidenta Coin.

–Beete lo tienes todo.

–Sí presidenta.

–Bien prepárense para resguardar el bunker, si es que Snow de verdad quiere atacarnos, estaremos listos- indicó la mujer, ignorando a todos los ahí presentes, con excepción de aquel a quien dirigía su atención.

–Y qué hará con el caso de Peeta, si es verdad lo que dijo, él habrá salvado a su gente- habló por primera vez el mentor del distrito doce.

–Si el joven Mellark tiene razón, su indulgencia será entregada más fácilmente.

–Lo matarán y lo sabes- Haymitch encaró a presidenta, con enojo en su gris mirada.

–Te lo pondré así Abernathy, si todo lo dicho por el chico es verdad, tendrás a un equipo de rescate en tus manos, yendo por él en cuanto lo indiques- Alma respondió, siguiendo el duelo de miradas.

– ¿Y qué hay de Cato?- Clove saltó ante la idea de un intento de rescate.

Coin notó su presencia y la miró despectivamente, no creyendo que aquella simple chica estuviera en un lugar clasificado como de 'máxima seguridad'. Blight se percató de la intensa mirada de la mujer de edad avanzada y rápidamente jaló a Clove del brazo, colocándola junto a él.

–Lo siento presidenta, asumo la responsabilidad por traer a un soldado en entrenamiento, a una zona restringida.

–En cuanto termine toda esta contingencia, usted y yo hablaremos seriamente soldado- dijo cortantemente, con clara molestia.

Y sin más, Coin salió, seguida de todos sus ayudantes a excepción del hombre de ojos grises. Y en cuanto sintieron que la dura mujer no regresaría, el castaño giró molesto hacia Clove.

–Sólo quiero que entiendas una cosa, en esta guerra las únicas vidas que valen son las de Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, los demás sólo somos peones.

–Tranquilízate Blight, no seas tan duro con la chica- Haymitch habló.

– ¿Sabes lo que me costó convencer a esa mujer de tenerte aquí, de salvarte y no dejarte desangrar como los perros?- ignorando a Haymitch, continuó-. Esa mujer odia tanto a los profesionales como al Capitolio mismo. Otra falta y no dudará en encerrarte.

–Sólo es una chica enamorada, ya déjala- el ojigris puso su mano sobre el pecho del castaño.

–Puede que a esa mujer le importemos menos que las ratas, pero no dejaré a Cato sólo a su suerte, no con todo lo que él se arriesgo por esta causa, quizá si él no hubiera ido tras el chico enamorado, ahora el tal Peeta estaría muerto. Quizá Cato estaría aquí, con nosotros

–Cato aceptó esta misión con todas sus consecuencias- Beete se inmiscuyó en la discusión.

–No me interesa, iré por él.

–Si como hablaran, pensaran, las guerras se ganarían muy fácilmente- comentó divertido el amante del ron.

–Habla claro Abernathy- sentenció el tributo del tres.

–Ya oyeron a la presidenta- el aludido hizo una especie de saludo militar-, en cuanto termine todo este show del encierro, iremos por Peeta y…

–Sí, la escuchamos y también sé que no arriesgaría sus valiosas tropas por nosotros los profesionales- interrumpió Clove.

–Vaya que los profesionales son impacientes y mal educados, déjame terminar- el mentor refunfuñó hastiado-. Soy un hombre al que le gustan las ofertas, así que si vamos a ir a molestar al perro hasta su jaula por un rubio, por qué no hacerlo por dos y por qué no hasta por una morena también. Ya saben tres por uno- concluyó con una sonrisa.

Todos entendieron el plan del ojigris, de nueva cuenta aquel alcohólico les brindaba razones por las cuales arriesgarse, por las cuales vivir. Tanto Blight como Clove se mostraban agradecidos, el castaño se acercó al maltratado hombre y lo abrazó fuertemente, susurrándole un 'gracias'. La morena a diferencia del castaño sólo reparó en mirar fijamente aquellos ojos grises, agradeciéndole de manera silenciosa, mostrándose en deuda con él, ya que le estaba regalando otra oportunidad de volver a ser feliz.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

_Disclaimer_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y a sus correspondientes.

Finalmente se terminó el semestre :D y finalmente pude volver, al ser fin de semestre pues te ves obligado a tener un cierre digno, (no por nada trabajaste como burro casi seis meses, no?) pero bueno también estaba la duda de si pasas 'x' o 'y' materia. En fin, eso y aunado a que me puse a ver un dorama (taiwanes, creo) pues no pude apurarme con el capítulo, pero quise ser responsable y me pasé todo el fin de semana escribiéndolo y bueno, conforme avanzaba me gustó como quedó, entonces no quise esperar más y subirlo, siendo las 2:44am del lunes 10 de junio de 2013 xDD  
Así que les pido una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, las comas y puntos que se me vayan, así como los errores de dedo, lo siento u-u

Pues no queda más que decir que lo disfruten y gracias por el apoyo al fic, que con todo y mis retrasos siguen al pendiente de él, ahora en esta temporada de vacaciones, espero poder avanzar con la historia, justo ya sé como y de que tratará el siguiente capítulo, sólo a la espera de sentarme y escribirlo como se debe.

Ya saben dudas, comentarios o sugerencias por review o twitter: Leay93 (:


	11. El rescate

**.:****El rescate************:.**_  
_

_My heart let me find it …_

–Arriba- la una voz gruesa ordenó.

El hombre al notar que nadie respondía a sus órdenes, arrojó el balde de agua que traía consigo. Los prisioneros sólo lograron removerse un poco en su lugar. Una rubia abrió lentamente sus ojos, no quería provocar, nuevamente, la ira del agente de paz y éste al ver que aquellos chicos comenzaban a despertar, siguió su camino hacia las otras celdas. Como era su costumbre se sentó en una esquina, rezando para que ella no fuera la elegida del día.

–Esconderte como ratón no te salvará- el chico que hablaba también se sentó-. Por algo estás aquí y no importa qué haya sido, te lo harán pagar.

La rubia sólo se limitó a mirarlo, sin decir palabra alguna. Esto lo molestó, él trataba de ser amable, debía ganar adeptos si quería salir de ahí y aquella chica no se lo estaba dejando fácil.

–Soy Cato- comentó por lo bajo, pero de nueva cuenta no obtuvo respuesta-. ¿Te convirtieron en un Avox?

–No- finalmente la chica pronunció.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí?- se levantó y se acercó hasta el lugar dónde la ella estaba.

–Muy bien ha llegado tu hora _princesa_- el mismo guardia interrumpió, al parecer ya había terminado de despertar a los demás-, te daremos un baño real.

La pobre chica rubia tembló ante las palabras del hombre e instintivamente se aferró a la pierna del ojiazul, con aquel gesto desesperado le pedía que la ayudara. Cato logró entender el mensaje, así que giró de manera amenazante hacia los barrotes de donde provenía la voz, se movió en busca del guardia y por primera vez, desde que despertó, la tenue luz de las antorchas golpeó su rostro, sólo para dejar ver lo demacrado que se encontraba, un ojo morado y el labio roto, eran sólo parte de los signos físicos que demostraban lo mal que lo había pasado.

–Te estoy hablando Mason- el guardia golpeó los barandales al no obtener respuesta-. Entren por ella.

Dicho y hecho, un par de hombres vestidos de blanco se introdujeron a la celda de la morena. Cada uno de los hombres tomó un brazo de la mujer y la sacaron arrastras. El ojiazul, al descubrir que su ex-compañera no estaba al cien por ciento de sus facultades, temió que no resistiera otra tortura más.

Cuando fueron capturados por el Capitolio, pensó que morirían en cuanto las cosas se calmaran y descubrieran que ellos eran parte de la rebelión, gran sorpresa se llevaron al ser recibidos como grandes mandatarios. Su primer parada fue en un centro de descanso, donde fueron evaluados medicamente y atendidos para una mejor recuperación. La segunda estación fue en la mansión donde residía el presidente Snow. Los tres tributos rescatados, no creían lo que estaba sucediendo. La primera en hablar fue Johanna.

–Por favor díganme que no se creen todo este teatro- la mujer analizaba la enorme estancia.

–Ni un poco, mejor deberíamos preguntarnos qué buscan- Peeta respondió, mirando de reojo la enorme puerta, vigilando que nadie entrara.

–Nada bueno. ¿Sólo nosotros fuimos capturados?- el ojiazul del distrito dos preguntó mientras tomaba una pequeña escultura de cerámica.

–Me temo que así es- una voz comentó.

De pronto un hombre de avanzada edad salió detrás de una especie de cortina, del otro lado de la entrada principal de la habitación. Era Snow. Los vencedores se quedaron helados en su lugar. No contaban con que su mayor enemigo, se enfrentaría cara a cara con ellos. Una loca idea cruzó la mente de Cato; no necesitaría demasiada fuerza para romper el envejecido cuello del presidente.

– ¿Qué otra pregunta tienen?- el hombre de cabello blanco preguntó, al tiempo en que se sentó en la enorme silla junto a la chimenea.

Ninguno de los otros tres chicos en la habitación reaccionó, porque no sabían cómo. Snow frente a ellos, sin algún tipo de defensa. El viejo lobo blanco iba hacia sus enemigos, que tenían motivos de sobra para aniquilarlo, algo andaba mal.

– ¿Por qué aún seguimos con vida?- de nueva cuenta Johanna fue la primera en romper el hielo.

–Cada cosa tiene su tiempo, aún no es el suyo- el hombre con ojos de serpiente miró detenidamente a cada uno de sus invitados.

– ¿Y cuándo llegará nuestro momento?- fue Peeta el segundo en hablar.

–Si las personas supieran el momento exacto de su muerte, serían egoístas- los tres tributos miraron extrañados al hombre-. Si tú supieras cuando morirás, entonces te preocuparías por dejar todo en orden, cuando la vida debe ser un desorden total. Le estarías quitando el significado a la palabra vivir.

Las palabras de Snow sirvieron para reventar el estado de conmoción de Cato. Cómo era posible que aquella serpiente le hablara del significado de vivir, cuando él con sus bizarros juegos, le arrebató el único significado que él había conocido de la palabra vivir. Con el coraje recorriendo sus venas, salió en busca de matar al hombre de barba. Dolor fue lo que remplazó el coraje. Un fuerte choque eléctrico lo atacó, no supo de dónde vino.

Peeta y Johanna sólo escucharon el golpe de la masa musculosa de Cato contra el fino piso del cuarto, sólo veían el cuerpo del rubio contraerse y sacudirse ante una fuerza invisible, antes de que Peeta o Johanna pudieran llegar a él, éste dejó de moverse, relajó sus brazos dejándolos caer, parecía muerto.

–Se necesita más para matar a un profesional- Snow se levantó de su silla, interponiéndose en el camino del rubio y la morena.

– ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- Mason encaró al canoso hombre.

–Porque me traicionaron- no se inmutó ante la fiera actitud de la mujer-. Tuvieron la oportunidad de ser grande entre los grandes, pero prefirieron unirse a las cucarachas rebeldes.

– ¿Rebeldes?- Peeta interrumpió-. ¿De qué está hablando?

Snow se sorprendió ante la falta de información que poseía el panadero. Johanna olvidó que el rubio del doce no debía saber nada hasta estar a salvo en el distrito trece.

–La ignorancia puede salvar cientos de vidas o al menos ha salvado la tuya- el presidente sonrió, al parecer había ganado la primer partida-. Coin tiene métodos muy peculiares.

– ¿Coin?- ahora era Johanna la desconcertada.

Y por primera vez, desde que Snow era presidente, río con estruendo en público. Aquel gesto irritó y preocupó a la leñadora. Quién era Coin y por qué Snow parecía saber más sobre la rebelión que ellos mismos, que se autodenominaban rebeldes.

–Y por esa razón ustedes están aquí, en manos del enemigo- Cornelius se tranquilizó, después de su pequeño episodio-, por eso perderán, aquellas tropas que siguen con fe ciega serán aniquiladas al instante, aquellas tropas que desconocen a su líder caerán.

– ¡Maldito!- finalmente la morena explotó.

Poco le duro el momento, ya que igual que Cato, cayó al suelo retorciéndose. Peeta intentó socorrerla pero fue detenido por Agentes de paz, los cuales no vio venir. Los hombres de blanco golpearon las piernas del rubio, cuando opuso resistencia, haciendo que callera sobre sus rodillas.

–No sean tan duros con mi invitado de honor- bajó los ojos de serpiente hacia la cara de Peeta-, él y yo tendremos una larga charla y en cuanto a esos dos llévenselos, ya les tocará a ellos- señaló a los dos cuerpos en el suelo.

Después de aquella plática, las torturas comenzaron, no sin antes oponer resistencia por parte de la morena y el ojiazul, los cuales después de los primeros treinta minutos fueron doblegados. Horas después Peeta los acompañó en su sufrimiento. A diferencia de Johanna y Cato, al rubio no le tocaban golpes en la cara, fuera de esa zona, todo lo demás estaba permitido. Johanna estaba en la celda contigua a la de Cato, por otra parte, Peeta era el vecino de Johanna. El único que tenía el 'privilegio' de contar con un compañero era Cato, aquella delgada chica de cabello rubio como el suyo. Y al verla ahí, hecha un ovillo, le recordó que aún no le contestaba su pregunta.

–No me has respondido- la miró fijamente, tratando de encontrar respuesta-, pero supongo que debió ser algo muy malo para temer a tu castigo.

–La peor parte es que no lo sé, no sé qué hice- susurró la chica, con la esperanza de no ser escuchada.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó el rubio, después de haber escuchado su susurro.

La rubia movió su cabeza a los lados, negándole la respuesta al ojiazul, deseaba hacerlo, pero no podía.

– ¿No recuerdas nada?- la chica sólo volvió a negar-. ¡Contesta con palabras!- Cato había perdido la paciencia.

–No le grites- la débil voz de Peeta le recriminó.

–Deberías preocuparte por ti y no por lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer- el rubio se acercó a los barrotes tratando de buscar al otro rubio, era difícil con la celda de Johanna de por medio-. Cada día luces peor, ¿qué te han hecho Mellark?

El silencio reinó. Peeta fue el entretenimiento principal de los agentes y seguramente de Snow. Era llamado recurrentemente. Durante las primeras semanas lucía mejor que cuando lo vio por primera vez en el Vasallaje, pero en los últimos días su condición se degradó estrepitosamente. Ahora rara vez hablaba, ahora sus gritos eran lo único que de su boca podía emanar.

–Visto que no tienes un nombre, tendré que ponerte uno- dijo Cato más calmado.

– ¿Que tal Rouge?- la voz de Peeta volvió a sonar.

–Decídete Mellark, ¿te quedas o te vas?- Cato volvió a buscar al panadero en su celda.

–Suena bien- el chico del doce se levantó con pesadez, ayudándose de los barrotes. –. ¿Te agrada?

Y en cuanto formuló la pregunta se desplomó, el espadachín intentó llamarle, quería saber si aún seguía consiente.

– ¡Mellark!- gritó Cato.

–No grites, podrían escucharnos- respondió la voz del aludido.

–Que importa si nos escuchan, no es como si estuviéramos formulando un plan de escape...

–Entonces ya va siendo hora- el rubio se adelantó a los pensamientos que surgían en la cabeza del chico del dos.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos queda?

–Nuestro tiempo es lo de menos, el tiempo que debe preocuparnos es el de la rebelión. El tiempo de los rebeldes esta por acabarse.

Desde que llegó a los calabozos del capitolio, una sólo cosa era dueña de sus preocupaciones: Clove. El que la morena no estuviera con ellos, le aliviaba el que ella estuviera a salvo en el distrito trece. Aquella simple razón le había servido de consuelo, gracias a saberla sana y salva, podía morir 'tranquilo'. Era aquella idea de verla con un futuro lo que evitaba que se volviera loco, por primera vez se sintió feliz de que ella no estuviera con él. Con Clove lejos del poder del capitolio sentía que su misión había terminado. Y ahora, con las palabras de Peeta, su final 'feliz' se colisionó.

–Explícate- ordenó.

–Snow me ha puesto al tanto del plan de rebelión- dijo con cierto rencor en su voz-, en los últimos días he hecho apariciones en televisión, persuadiendo a la gente e invitándola a abstenerse de participar en la rebelión.

–Como si un par de palabras evitaran que el vaso se rompiera, esto ya no tiene remedio.

–Lo sé, pero tenía que averiguar que tramaba Snow- Cato calló ante las palabras del panadero, su silencio fue la señal para que Peeta continuara-. Planea atacar el distrito trece mañana.

Y de nueva cuenta Clove estaba en peligro, el ojiazul se sentía como un imbécil al creer que podrían escapar de las garras del Capitolio, de las manos de Cornelius Snow.

–Sólo tenemos una oportunidad, hoy haré otra aparición, ahí intentaré ponerlos sobre aviso.

–Crees que lo vean a tiempo.

–Hay que intentarlo. El problema es que si intentó algo puede que corten la emisión o me saquen.

–Ahí es donde entro yo- Cato comprendió lo que planeaba Peeta.

–Exacto. En cuanto yo cruce esa puerta debes seguirme, debes lograr colarte al estudio y estar al pendiente de mi actuación. Si fallo, debes ser tú el que dé la advertencia.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente, interrumpiendo la charla de ambos ojiazules. Entraron un par de hombres vistiendo un traje, de un blanco impecable, en sus brazos descansaba Johanna Mason. Abrieron la celda contigua a Cato y arrojaron a la morena dentro.

–Chico enamorado es tu turno- uno de los agentes habló.

Cato supo que el momento había llegado, era hora de improvisar. Rápidamente se agachó hasta la altura de su rubia compañera.

–Escucha, en cuanto salga de aquí te encargarás de Johanna, ayúdala a recuperarse y escóndanse- mientras hablaba el ojiazul tomó por los hombros a la chica-, porque si lo logramos, la muerte será el mejor regalo que desees, ¿me entendiste niña?

–Sí- los ojos azules de la chica estaban llenos de determinación-, y llámame _Rouge. _

Cato sólo pudo sonreír.

En cuanto la reja de la celda de Peeta se cerró, Cato se acercó hasta los barrotes de la suya, estiró su brazo y tomó de la manga al agente más cercano a su alcance. Una vez que se aferro a la manga blanca, lo azotó contra los barrotes, un par de veces. El hombre cayó noqueado. El segundo guardia soltó a Peeta, desenfundó una especie de vara, listo para dar un choque eléctrico al agresor, pero a los tres pasos cayó justo como su compañero, esta vez quién atacó fue el otro rubio.

– ¿Tus planes siempre son tan bien pensados?- ironizó Peeta.

–Yo los llamo: funcionales.

Peeta tomó las llaves de uno de los agentes y abrió la celda de Cato. Sin perder más tiempo, el espadachín desvistió a uno de los noqueados hombres y empezó a vestirse con las ropas hurtadas. Cuando estuvo listo tomó a Peeta del brazo y se dirigió a la salida, miró hacia Rouge, la cual se introdujo con Johanna. La suerte estaba echada.

Todo iba bien, nadie notaba nada, en un par de minutos ya se encontraban en el pequeño salón que fungía como estudio de televisión. Cato se sorprendió que en aquel pequeño espacio lograran recrear a la perfección el escenario de Caesar.

– ¡Al fin llega!- un hombre de cabello purpura gritó aliviado-. Aleje sus sucias manos de él, tiene que estar en al aire en diez minutos.

El ojiazul siguió la orden, soltó a Peeta y se alejó del bullicioso lugar. Decidió sacarse el casco, había tanta gente y en el ambiente se respiraba confusión, las probabilidades de ser descubierto eran pocas. Se ocultó detrás de un telón, cerca del gran escenario, por si el momento de actuar se presentaba. Cuando encontró el lugar idóneo, la entrevista ya había comenzado. Todo parecía tranquilo y según el guión del Capitolio, extrañamente el panadero lucía mucho mejor que horas antes, seguramente gracias a algún brebaje cortesía del Capitolio. Repentinamente Peeta soltó la advertencia. El caos se apoderó de la habitación.

El rubio chico del doce estaba en el suelo, siendo pateado constantemente por un agente, Cato en una reacción pura, corrió a auxiliarlo, tacleando al agente que golpeaba a Peeta. El espadachín se agachó y levanto al ojiazul del piso, debían salir de ahí. Cato no pudo ni dar dos pasos cuando otro par de hombres lo atacaron con grandes varas, lo golpearon desde la cabeza hasta los pies, no dejaron parte del cuerpo sin lastimar; ambos rubios azotaron contra el escenario. El plan fue un éxito y ahora venía su castigo.

El primero en pagar su ofensa fue Cato. Después de una dura y cruel serie de castigos físicos, que fueron desde latigazos hasta electrocuciones, lo dejaron descansar. Atado, con esposas, lo colgaron en lo más alto de una de las paredes de su hedionda celda. Por su parte el chico del pan, tuvo una lección igual o peor que la del profesional, desde su recaptura en el estudio, no se volvió a ver al chico, inmediatamente fue llevado al cuarto que estaba al fondo del pasillo, que conformaban las celdas. Durante todo un día el la habitación permaneció en silencio total, al día siguiente lo que dominó ahí fueron los gritos desesperados por parte de él. Los días se alentaban dolorosamente.

El dolor le ayudaba a alejar su mente de ahí. Las esposas comenzaban a cortarle las muñecas y la sangre empezaba a escurrir por sus brazos. Su cuerpo era demasiado pesado para ser sostenido por aquellas delicadas partes, sus piernas se entumían al pasar el tiempo, en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento.

–Cato- una voz susurraba su nombre, le fue imposible averiguar de quién se trataba-. Te sacaré de aquí.

Sus parpados estaban sumamente hinchados, no reconocía nada a su alrededor, para su fortuna su sentido del oído aún funcionaba. La reja fue abierta cuidadosamente, evitando llamar la atención de los guardias. El profesional sentía como un par de manos lo levantaban, intentando descolgarlo. Un ruido estruendoso interrumpió el rescate.

Eran, al menos, seis sujetos vestidos de blanco que entraron violentamente a aquellos calabozos.

– ¡Rayos, ya vienen!- era Rouge, que desesperada seguía intentando liberar el chico del dos.

Era demasiado tarde, dos de los hombres entraron a la celda y apartaron a la chica de su tarea, los otros se dedicaban a revisar las demás jaulas. El más bajo de los dos agentes arrojó a la rubia al suelo con violencia, abriéndose paso hacia el rubio que colgaba, pero debido a su pequeño tamaño y su poca fuerza, no pudo mover ni un solo palmo, el enorme cuerpo de Cato.

– ¡Ayúdame!- le pidió a su compañero.

El otro hombre, evidentemente mejor dotado, se acercó para prestar ayuda, no sin antes tener un altercado con Rouge. La chica se abalanzó contra los agentes y ellos con un movimiento -quizá involuntario- de su arma, golpearon la cabeza rubia, dejándola tendida boca abajo. Una vez quitada de en medio, prosiguieron removiendo a Cato de su castigo. Debido al poco cuidado al descolgarlo él cayó de cara, lastimándose más, pero eso no rompió su voluntad. Moriría peleando antes de ser ejecutado como un animal. Mareado por el golpe, se levantó como rayo y cuando el más alto de los dos uniformados se acercó a él, lo golpeó, al menos tres veces en la cara, usando su codo. El hombre se arrodilló ante el impacto.

– ¡Detente!- el más pequeño le ordenó.

La reacción por parte de Cato fue veloz, aun con sus manos esposadas, atrapó el pequeño cuello del otro sujeto, de no ser por la poca movilidad que las esposas le permitían, le hubiera partido el cuello de un solo tajo, así que se conformó con estrangular lentamente a su captor.

– ¡Cato suéltala!- era Blight.

El agente al que Cato rompió la nariz, era el castaño del siete. Entonces al que estaba estrangulando era…

–Clove- dijo el nombre de la morena con un hilo de voz.

–Que la sueltes- Blight aún con su sangrante nariz, quitó las enormes manos de Cato de la tráquea de la chica y quitándole el casco que ésta llevaba.

Cuando la ojiverde estuvo a salvo en manos del castaño, tosió colocándose las manos en su garganta, por miedo a que ésta colapsara y se cerrara por completo. Cato forzó a sus hinchados ojos a enfocar a la pequeña figura que intentaba de regularizar su respiración, no podía creer que _ella_ estuviera ahí. Si era real o una alucinación, no le importó, se agachó y pasó el aro que formaban sus brazos sobre el delicado cuerpo de ella y la estrujó como segundos antes lo hizo con su cuello, sólo que ahora con una delicadeza infinita, tenía miedo de volverle hacer daño.

– ¿Que pasó aquí?- preguntó Gale, que miraba la extraña escena.

–Un par de contratiempos- el castaño de contestó-, ¿encontraste a alguien más?

–No, las demás celdas están vacías.

Gale no terminó de dar su informe cuando el gritó de Peeta resonó en el lugar. Rápidamente Hawthorne fue a la habitación donde provenían los lamentos. Tan pronto como logró entrar al oscuro cuarto el sonido de las balas no se hizo esperar.

–Lo lamento, lo lamento- Cato no paraba de disculparse.

–Está bien, no es momento de disculpas, debemos apurarnos- Clove trataba de calmarlo con voz ronca.

–Cato, concéntrate y dime dónde está Johanna- un desesperado Blight los separó.

El rubio no parecía querer entender las palabras del leñador, él sólo quería seguir mirando a la morena. El castaño obligó a que el par de ojos azules lo miraran y con más claridad volvió a preguntar sobre el paradero de su compañera de distrito.

–Desde el día de la advertencia de Mellark no la he vuelto a ver, Rouge se encargó de ella.

– ¿Quién es Rouge?- Cato miró el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica–. ¡Mierda!- el tiempo se les acababa y la desesperación de Blight estaba a su límite.

Sin pensarlo cargó con el cuerpo inmóvil de la rubia y caminó hacia la salida, antes de desaparecer le dirigió un último mensaje a la ojiverde.

–Estaré a tiempo, lo juro- Clove asintió, confiando en las palabras del castaño.

Sacando un pequeño cuchillo de sus ropas, la profesional abrió las esposas que atormentaban las muñecas del espadachín. Los disparos dejaron de escucharse, señal de que el enfrentamiento había terminado. Los miembros del distrito dos salieron al pasillo para asegurarse de que el ganador del encuentro fuera el bando rebelde. Gale lideraba al grupo ganador, un par de hombres traían en hombros a Peeta.

– ¿Y Blight?- preguntó el cazador.

–Fue por Johanna- informó la experta de los cuchillos. Gale musitó alguna maldición indescifrable, Clove agregó-, lo logrará.

No tan convencido de las promesas de su equipo, el ojigris les ordenó a todos la retirada y una reagrupación para salir de la cueva del enemigo. Los últimos en salir fueron Cato y Clove, ya que el rubio la volvió aprisionar en un abrazo constrictor y antes de que cualquier otro incidente pasara, la besó, después de meses de no hacerlo.

El beso no fue lento, ni mucho menos voraz, fue anhelante. El contacto significó el reencuentro de dos amantes. Él al ser mucho más alto que ella, la sostuvo de la cintura, con sus pegajosos brazos -debido a la sangre que los bañó- ensució el perfecto traje blanco de ella, la elevó del suelo, para tenerla a una mejor altura y poder profundizar el beso. Sus labios se movían al compas de los del otro, era una sincronización perfecta. Clove, aún en las alturas, ladeó su cabeza para poder mejorar el contacto y con una mano se aferró a la nuca de Cato, no quería caer y mucho menos separarse de los labios del rubio.

El sonido de las pistolas en acción, fue lo que destruyó el mágico momento entre los chicos. Cato bajo cuidadosamente a Clove, depositándola suavemente en el piso.

–Estás lista para la pelea.

–Una de las cinco lecciones fundamentales de los profesionales: No nos preparamos para las peleas, vivimos para ellas.

Clove se quitó una vaina de su espalda y se la tendió al ojiazul, que enseguida desenfundó la filosa arma, empuñándola con fuerza. La morena zafó tres cuchillos de su cinturón, cada uno fue colocado en posición de lanzamiento. Celeste y verde chocaron, y una vez terminado el contacto se pusieron en marcha.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

_Disclaimer_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y a sus correspondientes.

De vuelta con esta historia. Últimamente he estado muy 'activa' por aquí, actualizando mi fic Satorisa (del anime DNAngel) un par de proyectos Harmony y Runa, pero no por dedicarme a esos proyectos quise dejar de lado este fic, la idea la tenía pero hubo momentos en los que me trabé y no sabía como desenredarme, pero en general creo que quedo bien. La cosa es que el momento de una decisión difícil a llegado y es que hace algún tiempo prometí un capítulo Lemon, pero no sé si ponerlo directamente en el fic o hacerlo aparte, aún debo ver eso, además de que no sé si seré buena haciendolo S: (nervios al mil) pero ya veremos para que me da la imaginación, en dado caso de que decida hacer el Lemon tendré que hacer el siguiente capítulo a ese, ya que para aquellas personas que no quieran leerlo, puedan seguir con la historia y no se vea afectada la línea de la misma.

Pfff más de 4000 palabras (y sigo escribiendo mis larguísimas notas xDD) creo que me emocioné con este capi s:

Además también he de confesar que la incorporación de _Rouge _ me ha dado la idea para un nuevo fic, pueden adivinar de quienes se tratarán? Esto de ir metiendo personajes me mata xD como el caso de Bligth simplemente no pude matarlo u.u y ahora _Rouge _veré si le doy más participación en este fic, pero en definitiva tendrá el suyo.

Ya saben dudas, comentarios o sugerencias por review o twitter: Leay93 (:


End file.
